


请回答2000

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: cp：马东/诺民/诺灿（单箭头）





	请回答2000

1 这样的日子

李东赫六岁前都是被当成女孩养的。  
应该讲得详细一点，因为女孩也有许多种养法，像李东赫得到的就不是洋娃娃和蝴蝶结，东赫妈纯粹是因为懒得带他去买衣服剪头发。她总是随手抓一把李东赫乱糟糟的自然卷，给他套上一件他表姐不要了的连衣裙，再拍拍儿子的屁股：“去吧！我们东赫就是天生丽质。”有时候干脆是她自己的T恤，穿在东赫身上一直盖到膝盖，美其名曰是追求潮流。  
李东赫像野草一样长到了六岁，该上小学了。事实上他算是这个小区里唯一的野草，长在一片被修剪得规规整整的庄稼地里，显得格格不入极了。这些庄稼里跟他最亲近的一棵叫李帝努，看吧，光听名字就知道他有那种望子成龙的父母。野草总是长得离庄稼很近，李东赫小时候也总是睡在李帝努家里，好像比在他自己家还多。李帝努妈妈为人慷慨，给李帝努浇水除虫时顺便也会带上李东赫的一份，待他比亲儿子也差不了多少。她经常摸摸两个小男孩的头顶，不无感慨地说：你俩都姓李，大概是命里注定要做好兄弟。  
好兄弟一开始没做成，倒是做了几年好兄妹。直到上小学的第一天，李东赫才头一回穿上了男孩子的衣服。东赫妈虽然不靠谱，但也不至于想让老师找到家里来。李东赫对着镜子照了照自己新剪的小寸头，觉得很帅，很满意，小学部新一代风云人物非自己莫属。  
这一年是2000年，也是千禧年，金大中拿了诺贝尔和平奖，电视机里循环播放《蓝色生死恋》，邻居家的姐姐一直在哼唱成人礼，也跟着朴志胤穿黑色的吊带装，“亲爱的/你在犹豫什么/是否正渴望着/眼前的我”，歌声跟她的香水一样若有若无，飘散在秋天的风里。

小学生李东赫没有家长来送，独自晃进了教室。他把新校服脱下来放到旁边的书桌上，算是给李帝努占了个位子。下一秒教室里就进来了一个陌生的同性，径直走到他前面的位置坐下。李东赫自来熟，拍拍他开始套近乎，男孩却是愣愣地看着他，睁着两颗又圆又大的眼睛，黑葡萄似的，里面写满了茫然，像是没听懂。李东赫也懵了，他正思考着自己是碰上了聋哑人还是弱智，男孩开口说话了。  
然而说的全是英语，李东赫一个字也没听明白。  
不对，还是听懂了一个字的，“哈喽”，是李东赫每天看电视机里的自行车广告时记住的。他上下打量了一番男孩，一张纯种韩国人的脸，张嘴却全是鸟语，什么假洋鬼子。而且小孩子还不太会做手势，沟通十分艰难，李东赫差点就翻了白眼。  
李帝努正好推门进来，目睹了这鸡同鸭讲的一幕。李东赫左比划右比划的样子其实有点好笑，小手和脸都肉嘟嘟的。但李帝努努力憋住了笑：他跟李东赫玩得好的原因之一就是李东赫总觉得他好像很崇拜他。

其实是真的挺崇拜他的。李东赫聪明，反应快，打游戏时跟他一队准能赢。李帝努也爱玩游戏，但玩得菜，特别打击自信心，总得李东赫带他赢一把才能重新燃起战斗的热情。然后再输，再灰心，再靠着李东赫赢，一个恶性循环的概念。俩小孩凑到一起后就叽叽喳喳地讲个不停，从灌篮高手到超级马里奥，从火影忍者到精灵宝可梦。李东赫家没有游戏机，电视也只有两个台，他便总是揽着李帝努的脖子对他无比亲热地说：“诺诺，你真是我的哆啦A梦……”  
李帝努小名叫诺诺，比起他自命不凡的大名来，这个乳名要可爱的多，因此也是李东赫最常叫的。他俩在同一个医院前后脚出生，又住在同一个小区，上了同一所学校，他尚且想不到他们还会牵绊在一起很多年。  
上学前的那段时光成了李东赫不堪回首的黑历史，那时他还在穿女装，看着有些劣质的一件红色波点连衣裙，衣领洗得泛白，头发因为在外面疯玩而散开了，歪歪斜斜扎了个小辫，看起来有点可笑。当时的李帝努倒是比他更适合扮女孩，眉眼弯弯，五官秀气，连说话声音也软绵绵。反观李东赫，被海滨小镇的阳光晒得炭黑，总是搭一条胳膊在李帝努肩膀上，像是没长骨头似的。也许就是因为这样，李东赫每每在李帝努面前十分能体会到自己的男子气概，对于穿裙子也就没什么所谓了。

叽叽喳喳地聊了一阵，班主任老师进门了。一个很年轻的女老师，对小孩子还没有失去耐心、对教育还有热情的样子，让这帮一年级的小学生们挨个做自我介绍。每个小孩发完言后大家都很给面子地鼓掌，轮到小洋鬼子时却安静了下来，所有人都面面相觑——他刚刚说的是什么？  
老师忙出来做翻译，“这位是李敏亨同学，他说他的英文名叫Mark，来自加拿大，刚刚回国，希望跟大家做好朋友。”说完又环视教室一圈，点兵点将，拎了刚刚自我介绍声音响亮、看起来落落大方的李东赫出来，说：“东赫啊，老师要拜托你一件事，敏亨现在还不会说韩语，你跟他玩玩，多教教他。”  
上学了就是不一样，不能叫某某小朋友，改成叫某某同学了。人就是这样的，很小的时候会被叫宝宝，再大一点叫同学，工作了以后在姓后面带上一个职位……总是越来越冷冰冰的，只有彼此相爱的人才愿意肉麻地叫来叫去。但对李东赫来说，这方面的体验很浅薄，他从小到大得到的称谓几乎都是三个大字，李，东，赫。再亲密一点是东赫。当时李东赫还是很高兴地点头答应了，他不无得意地想，不错嘛，开学第一天就收了个小弟，还是官方钦定的。  
后来的很长一段时间里，李东赫都是李敏亨最亲近的人。这不是说他们俩的关系有多么要好，比起李东赫和李帝努来说还是要差了一大截，只是相对而言。因为在对于他们而言过于缓慢、看不到尽头的童年时期，李敏亨都没什么朋友。当时年轻的老师不知道，李东赫不知道，甚至那一整个班的小孩子都不会知道，小孩其实很难接受和自己不一样的人。这和霸凌毫无关系，只是任谁都更想要一个容易交流，可以讨论昨天新放映的动画片的人，而不是费力地沟通后换来对方的毫无反应。

只是怎么才算多玩玩呢？下课后李东赫拍了拍李敏亨的肩，对他说：“放学一起走吧？”  
李敏亨困惑地看着他。  
李东赫只得又大着嗓门重复了一遍，把一句话拖得又慢又长，还张着嘴用力做很夸张的口型：“我——说——放学——”  
李帝努看不下去了，“东赫，他是听不懂，不是听不见……”  
“……”  
一阵尴尬的沉默中，李敏亨从桌肚里掏出一个铁盒子，左按右按了一会儿后写了一张纸条递给了李东赫。他接过来，只见纸条上写着两个单词：“翻译机”和“谢谢”。  
那时电子辞典还是很稀罕的东西，李东赫好奇地摆弄了半天，才学会了怎么使用。他用辞典查好，在纸上写下了几个英语单词，也是他人生中第一次写英语单词。他写的是“走”、“一起”、“放学”。  
他们这样交流了很久，直到李敏亨终于能磕磕巴巴地说上几句韩语，电子辞典才被搁置了。  
也不能算搁置，因为后来他们发现电子辞典里有款游戏，叫《英雄坛说》，李东赫玩得很入迷，这个铁盒子便易了主，长时间留在了他的手里。

开学第一天没有作业，李东赫还是照常到李帝努家玩游戏机，又蹭了顿饭，才往家里走。刚打开门他就看见他爸躺在地上，脚抵着门边，浑身酒气，一看就是又喝醉了。他熟视无睹地把他爸的脚往一边移了移，关上门，才大声对在卧室里的他妈喊：“妈妈！李旻锡在客厅呢！”  
东赫妈正躺在床上看电视，也冲他喊：“别管他，让他躺着！”  
李东赫走开了。好吧，那就不管了，也没法管，他根本挪不动他爸。六岁的李东赫只经历了很短暂的人生，真正有记忆的日子就更短暂了，但如果把这些屈指可数的记忆做成幻灯片，在关于家庭的很多张里，爸爸都是躺在地上的。有时是在厨房里，有时在客厅里，甚至还有一次在洗手间里，他爸应该是想要上厕所，结果因为太醉了站不稳，倒在了地板上。然后他就那样睡着了，厕所也忘了上，腥臊的尿液流了一裤子。  
今天看来也不例外。东赫爸不怎么社交，下了班就回家，但东赫总觉得家里没有爸爸。李旻锡喝醉了表情便直勾勾的，两眼无神，像他和李帝努一起看的僵尸片里的僵尸。这样的人，怎么会是爸爸呢？  
晚上李旻锡觉得冷，摇摇晃晃地进了卧室想找床被子出来盖，东赫妈不答应，说是喝醉了的人不配盖被子。然后喝醉了的李旻锡开始撒泼，平时读书人的脸面都不要了，大声地哭了起来，男人嘶哑的哭声在夜里听起来格外瘆人。东赫妈还是死活不愿意，两人僵持了很久。李东赫不知道别的酒鬼的家人会不会对这种事情脱敏，他自己是不想再去答理他爸了。东赫妈却不同，她平时是很懒散的一个人，但在丈夫喝酒这件事上总能提起一百二十分的精力跟他闹。为了不让李旻锡喝酒，她曾经拿出他的手机给通讯簿里的每个联系人发短信：以后桌上有酒的饭局都不许叫我了。  
没用的，李旻锡能自己一个人喝个烂醉。他喝酒不是为了应酬，只是单纯迷恋酒精而已。东赫妈总不能一天二十四个小时盯着他，她得上班，得养自己和东赫，李旻锡的工资全被他拿来买酒了。  
李东赫在屋里听着他爸哭嚎，过了很久，他出来对他妈说：“妈妈，给李旻锡一床被子吧。我睡不着，我明天还得上学呢。”  
然后门外的哭声平息了。半夜李东赫被尿憋醒，出门上厕所路过客厅，看见他爸裹着被子躺在地板上，应该是睡着了。东赫妈也在客厅，没注意到他出来，脸朝着窗外，正在打电话。她断断续续地、带着哭腔地对话筒说：“这样的日子……我过不下去了……真的……”  
东赫爸熟睡着，鼾声如雷，但她刻意放低的声音还是穿透了那些嘈杂的背景音，钻进了李东赫年幼的耳朵里。  
是觉得小孩子什么都不会懂吗？可人类三岁时脑发育就基本完成了呀。  
六岁的李东赫关上了洗手间的门，他有些茫然地想：这样的日子是怎样的日子呢？怎么就过不下去了呢？

2 蚕的故事

在李东赫成为了小学生的第二天，太阳照常升起，《蓝色生死恋》又更新了一集，说着日子过不下去的东赫妈也并没有离家出走。  
上学还是很无聊的，李东赫没有书包，把自己的东西全塞进了桌洞，像只准备过冬的松鼠。见李帝努给所有的课本都包了书皮，他也把所有课本的封面都揉得疲软毛糙，连印刷上去的颜色都脱落了，还说是在给书做蕾丝花边，揪着那些泛白的边角展示给李帝努看。  
在上了四天的课，折断了李帝努两根铅笔，又抄了他全部的国语作业之后，李东赫终于迎来了周末。他摩拳擦掌，要把落下的几集动画片补回来，家里的电视机却在这时候偏偏没信号了。他撇着嘴去找妈妈，他妈正在洗菜准备做晚饭，没心情搭理他，只让他上房顶去转转卫星锅试试看能不能收到频道。  
李东赫把电视机声音开到最大，爬上房顶去转卫星锅的方向。爬高了后他的视野变得开阔，五点钟天还没黑，但太阳已经有要落山的劲头，不再晃眼。在柔软的日光里远远走来了一个人，他定睛一看，是李帝努。  
“你在干什么呢？”李帝努仰着头问他。  
“调电视！我家又调不出台了。诺诺你看了吗？新的几集。”  
李帝努摇了摇头：“没呢，我就是来找你一起的。去我家吧！”  
听着脚底下传来的来自自家电视机的雪花噪音，李东赫欣然爬下来，在一片夕阳中跟着他走远了。  
在李旻锡不喝酒的时间里，东赫妈妈还是记得自己有个儿子的。她做好了饭却找不见李东赫，想想觉得应该是在李帝努家。  
李帝努妈妈来应门，两个孩子已经吃上了，捧着小碗坐在地板上看电视，笑得东倒西歪，看起来比在自己家里快活许多。她看着这样的儿子感到恍惚，想到自己结婚的第一年就生下了东赫，她婚后的六年，东赫人生中最初的六年，两者是重合的，画等号的。这六年里她从希望到失望，再从失望到绝望，就是没尝过幸福的滋味。那东赫尝到了吗？她想了想，突然不敢再想下去了。  
我们东赫，肯定会怪妈妈的吧？  
屋子里关着灯，电视机荧屏的光一明一灭，洒到两个孩子身上，东赫瘦小的脊背笼罩在朦胧的光晕里，转过头来看着妈妈时两只眼睛被映得亮晶晶的。  
她牵着东赫的小手把他带出房间，抱歉地对李帝努妈妈说：“又麻烦您了。”  
对方温和地冲她笑：“怎么会呢。”

四年级时他们开始上自然课，讲到生态平衡和食物链，很无趣的内容，书本上配的故作幽默的连环画也提不起他们半点兴致。下课铃终于响起来的时候，老师合上教案，看了一眼昏昏欲睡的小孩们，说：“不然大家有条件的话，都去养一只小动物吧？”  
随着她踏出教室的门，班级里立刻爆发出热烈的欢呼声——有不少想养宠物但家长不许的孩子，老师的话简直是给了他们一柄尚方宝剑。  
李东赫也兴高采烈地回了家，跟妈妈央求说想养小动物，兔子，小猫，小狗，都行。  
“养什么猫狗，我养你都养不过来。”  
小孩不依不饶地缠她，“一只嘛妈，就一只！“李东赫鼓着两腮，伸出一根食指做出一个可爱的表情。东赫妈看也没看他一眼，还是说不可以，她对动物毛过敏。  
“是想我早点死吗，这小子？”  
李东赫把腮帮子里含着的空气吐出来，不说话了。  
“养蚕怎么样？”东赫妈自知失言，口气软下来，“我看你干什么都三分钟热度，先养养看，你要是把蚕养好了我就准你养别的。”  
李东赫连忙点点头。妈妈是守信的，第二天就给他带了五六只刚出生不久的蚕宝宝回来。  
他接过那个铺着棉花的鞋盒子，有些后悔了：里面是几只黑乎乎的虫子，很纤细，却不好看，一点也没有书上雪白绵软又胖乎乎的样子。他心里对这些丑陋又脆弱的生物提不起半点兴趣，却没法耍赖，只得硬着头皮应下来。

李东赫尽管打心眼里不喜欢这些小家伙，还是怕没人看着会出事，第二天便带着他的蚕们一起去上学了。结果李帝努见了很感兴趣，大呼小叫着凑上来也想跟他一起养。他自己本人就是过敏体质，还没想好要养什么，李东赫算是帮了他一个忙。  
班里的女生倒是对这些蠕动着的小虫避之不及。四年级的孩子是奇怪的，迎来了第一个双位数生日的孩子们，正是性别意识刚刚萌生的年纪，第一反应不是异性相吸，反而是针锋相对。女孩子们的畏惧激起了男孩子的叛逆心，不到一天，所有的男孩都来逗过了李东赫带来的这几条蚕，连怕虫子的都来了。其实有什么可逗的呢？蚕既不会叫也没有反应，但他们还是乐此不疲地凑过来，像蜜蜂围着一朵新开放的花。  
唯一没有凑过来的是李敏亨。  
李东赫只当他是加拿大回来的小公子，什么都玩过，瞧不上这些…却在一个课间里收到了一张没有署名的纸条，上面工工整整地写着，“这是什么动物？”  
李敏亨韩语学得很好，已经可以写小段的作文，口语也还算流利。但他总这么跟东赫递纸条，递了好多次，像什么地下党交易。李东赫想，他可能是想练字吧。  
李东赫坏心眼地写，是毛毛虫。又给他递了回去。

李敏亨看了一眼纸条，突然犹豫着过来说话了：“毛毛虫吃什么呢？”  
“桑叶，”话刚出口李东赫又记起了自己刚撒过的谎，于是又补了一句，“真的，我家毛毛虫就爱吃桑叶。”  
李敏亨眼睛却是亮了一下：“我家就有棵桑树。”  
“真的？”李东赫这下来了兴趣：“哥哥，那你行行好，让我采点吧？”  
李敏亨比他大一岁，他却仗着他从外国回来不在意这个，从来也没叫过他哥。现在有求于人，语气立刻嗲了起来，他有时候也奇怪自己撒娇怎么能这么自然，不会真是因为小时候穿了几年的裙子吧？  
李敏亨低头看着他桌子上的蚕宝宝，有些答非所问：“真的会变成蝴蝶吗东赫？”  
他飞快地点头，刚觉得心虚就想起面前这人是连蚊香都不认识的外国佬，又把心放回肚子里，转了转眼珠接着说：“等蝴蝶孵出来，我送你一只。”

幼蚕的食物不愁了，但它们的生命力还不够顽强，一场倒春寒过后，只活了三只。李东赫愈发小心翼翼，把它们当祖宗一样供起来。还好没再出什么意外，一个月后，当初又黑又小的蚕终于变得圆滚滚胖乎乎，和书上画的样子差不多了。  
李帝努拿着几片桑叶喂它们，边喂边说：“我们东赫也像蚕一样快快长大吧。”  
李东赫奇怪地看了看他：“长大就长大，干嘛要跟蚕一样。”  
李帝努笑得打跌：“你看它们多白啊，东赫。”  
李东赫上手就打他后脑勺：“怎么拐弯抹角地还在骂我长得黑！”

为了感念李敏亨开放桑叶采摘权的恩德，孩子们出去玩时开始带上了他。这天一行人要玩捉迷藏，李东赫下决心要赢一把，打算在手里留张王牌，便把李敏亨藏进了一个树洞里。  
“你哪儿也别去，就在这里呆着，我叫你了再出来，知道吗？”见李敏亨乖顺地点头，他才满意地跑开，去找自己要藏的地方了。  
负责找人的孩子意外地不会玩，他们的游戏进展得很慢，直到太阳快落山时也没玩完一轮。父母们呼唤孩子吃晚饭的声音倒是响了起来，于是大家只好作罢，从小区的各个角落里跳出来，回家了。  
李东赫也回了家，虽然总觉得有哪里不对，但也想不起来什么，只好不去想了。直到晚上八点时，小区里不停地响起了敲门声，他隐约听见提到了“李敏亨”的询问，才吓得差点从床上掉下来，又手忙脚乱地套上外衣往外跑：坏事了！  
他拼命地跑到那棵藏匿了李敏亨的大树下，累得气都喘不上来。拨开长得有半人高的野草丛，果然看到了李敏亨的脸。  
却是睡着了，安静地缩成了一小团，李东赫一直走到他面前也没醒。李东赫伸手去摇他：“哥，敏亨哥？”  
李敏亨睁开了眼睛：“游戏结束了吗，东赫？你赢了吗？”  
他都不敢直视李敏亨，尴尬地移开了视线说：“我们都回家吃饭了……哥，天都黑了。”  
“啊，这样啊。”  
暮春的夜里还是冷的，他去捏李敏亨的手，被冰得一个激灵，不由得用力攥了攥，又呵了口热气去暖他，语气里带了埋怨：“哥也真是，怎么不先回家，这么大冷的天。”  
“是东赫叫我哪儿也别去啊？”李敏亨刚睡醒，反应还有些迟钝，一只手被李东赫揉搓着取暖，不禁也委屈起来。他现在又冷又饿，竟然还要被怪罪。  
李敏亨眼睛圆圆眉毛弯弯，下巴却尖尖的，小猴子一样看着他。李东赫不说话了，他看见有星星倒映进了李敏亨的眼睛，闻到了栀子花的香气。

3 童年的结束

从发生捉迷藏事件的那天起，李东赫去哪里都不再撇下李敏亨，像是赎罪似的，二人帮变成了三人行。李敏亨长得一脸聪明相，游戏却打得比李帝努还要差，大大地满足了李东赫的虚荣心。  
蚕结了雪白的茧，李东赫继续骗李敏亨，乐此不疲地，说这是白粉蝶，将来会飞出白色的大蝴蝶来。  
他们三个围着装蚕茧的盒子，齐齐坐在李敏亨房间里的地板上。茧还安安静静的，一时看不出有破开的希望。李东赫探头探脑地扫视李敏亨的房间，看见收藏柜的橱窗里放着几只动物玩偶，便过去抱了几只下来。  
一只狮子一只小熊，还有兔子乌龟等等。李东赫叹息着说，毛绒娃娃应该放在床上啊，摆那么高真是暴殄天物。一边又抓住狮子的两只前爪，张大了嘴巴叫道：“我是百兽之王，嗷呜！”  
李帝努被他笑死了，他说你那分明是老虎叫，手里把扔在一边的小熊抱过来，又说，“不对，你是小熊。”  
就是小熊，眼睛和耳朵都圆溜溜的，没有小猫狐狸看起来那么锋利漂亮，笑起来会露出两颗鼓鼓的门牙。东赫知道自己的天真和可爱吗？他的笑容像被蜜浸过，就是每只小熊都最爱的那种黄澄澄、粘乎乎的蜂蜜。  
李敏亨看着李帝努笑得眼睛弯成一条线，无比温柔地把那只小熊搂在怀里，眉毛动了动，一句话也没说。

两周后三个茧里飞出了三只蚕蛾。李敏亨站在那个透明的盒子前低着头去看，没什么表情，看不出开心也看不出不开心。很多人在听到或看到某件事时就会飞快地作出反应，会爆发出欢呼或者是破口大骂。而李敏亨不是这类人，他总是默默地听着看着，好像在第一时间就接受了一切。之前骗人骗得很开心的李东赫却慌起来了，他将心比心，回忆起自己从前养蝌蚪养出癞蛤蟆的惨痛经历，顿时觉得自己害人不浅。他边看着李敏亨的脸色边去拉他的手，说：“敏亨哥哥不要生气，这不是普通蛾子，是蚕蛾，正好三只嘛，我们一人一只好不好？”  
用了哄孩子的语气，明明自己也是个孩子来着。李敏亨就算是真的不高兴也被哄好了，他问李东赫：“那它们现在变成蚕蛾了，接下来要做什么呢？”  
对人来说，美丽的蝴蝶生来就是为了向世界展示它的美丽的，它糟蹋了那么多菜叶是为了美，一开始长成令人讨厌的毛毛虫也是为了后来的美。所以是害虫是可以被原谅的，曾经的丑小鸭时期也是可以被原谅的。一直都那么丑陋平庸的蚕蛾活在这世上却是为了什么呢？  
“产蚕籽，再生小蚕呀。”李东赫给盒子的底部铺了一张绒布，留着给蚕蛾们产卵用。“而且蚕茧是可以用来做丝绸的，只是我们让它们变成了蚕蛾，蚕茧被污染了，才用不了了的。”  
他把小脸凑到蚕盒跟前，指指点点地说：“你叫诺诺，你叫敏亨，你就叫小东吧。”

李东赫一天到晚地把这三只蚕蛾带在身边，一举一动都盯着。晚上他看见诺诺和敏亨十分躁动不安地在盒子里乱飞，飞了一会儿后把屁股凑在了一起，两只蚕蛾一起剧烈地抖动起来。他看着这些小虫奇怪的举动觉得有些不忍直视，心里猜测它们大概是在交配，对收蚕籽一事充满了信心。  
然而一周过去了，三只蚕蛾都迎来了生命的终点，一动不动地躺在了盒子底部，也没能给李东赫留下一粒蚕籽来。  
他把小小的尸体们倒进一个烟盒，无精打采地说：“怎么会这样啊，我明明还看到它们交尾了。”  
“说不定都是男的，或者都是女的呢？”李帝努挠了挠头，安慰他。  
“也可能是不孕不育。”李敏亨非常严谨地补充了一句。  
“就这么死掉了，什么都没留下，它们不会觉得这辈子不值得吗。”  
“怎么会这么想？”李敏亨奇怪地看了他一眼，“活着就很好了。”  
“东赫，就是我们自己，生下来也不是为了叫任何人满意的。”他又说道。  
那年李敏亨十一岁，这或许是他能说出口的最有哲理的一句话。李东赫和李帝努十岁，三个孩子第一次真切地面对了死亡。这不同于看见马路边的落叶，也不同于吃掉来自屠宰场的动物，甚至不同于在下雨天的公交站台前看见被碾死的老鼠，因为这三只蚕蛾是只在他们跟前鲜活过，蜕变过的。

然而这份伤心还没来得及过去，李东赫就在家门口捡到了一只小猫。  
刚出生的那种，浑身都脏兮兮的看不出原色，紧闭着眼在地上爬，李东赫心疼，把它抱进了家门，忐忑地等待妈妈发落。结果东赫妈只是看了一眼说，你自己养。李东赫问：你的过敏没关系吗？  
她说：“骗你的。”  
真正对猫过敏的只有李帝努自己。但他反而比谁都喜欢这只猫，常常戴着口罩来抱，还给它起了名字叫奉植。  
奉植洗了澡看出来是只白色的小母猫，有一双湛蓝的大眼睛，要是放到美国的校园电影里肯定是那种金发碧眼的标准洋妞。李东赫搂着这个漂亮到毫无个性的小东西，觉得自己那天应该去买彩票才对。一个月后他觉察到了异样——奉植好像听不到声音。  
奉植黏人，不像猫倒像狗，东赫张开胳膊她会自觉自动地扑过去，但在背后叫她时就置若罔闻，后面来人了也不知道。李帝努敲着键盘在网上查，发现蓝眼白猫先天耳聋的发病率就是很高，他不无怜悯地说：“奉植这么可爱，听不见太可惜了。”  
但耳聋并未对奉植的生活造成多大的影响。除了叫声有些奇怪，别的猫会喵喵地叫，她却总在咩咩咩。李东赫抱着奉植笑倒在地板上，“说实话，我们奉植，其实是小羊假扮的吧？”  
李帝努叹气：“你这是物种偏见。”  
奉植很镇定地卧在他怀里：“咩咩。”

奉植长到了两岁，体重却翻了不止两番，李东赫也读中学了。还是和李帝努、李敏亨同班，这让他并没有太强烈的长大的感觉。如果以朋友的更迭作为童年和青春期的分界线，那么像他这样交友范围一成不变的人该如何界定呢？  
但时间的流逝还是明显地在他们身上显现出来了。李帝努开始长高，五官和脸型都有棱有角起来，面无表情时带上了英俊的意味，走在路上时会有女孩子红着脸给他递情书，粉色的信封，芬芳的，甜蜜的，像来自另一个全新的世界。这些信就是邀请函，只要他点点头，或者说一句我也喜欢你，就能进入到那个世界去。李东赫刚踢完球，流着一身汗来找他回家，发现了这些陌生又惹人羡慕的礼物，不禁欣慰地摸摸李帝努的头：诺诺长大了。  
李帝努恼火地回头要骂他，却看见李东赫垂着眼睛站在他面前，黝黑的脸颊被太阳晒得发红，一滴汗正沿着耳鬓淌进衣领里。  
然后他张了张嘴，什么也没能说出来。

李东赫就没收到过情书，他觉得女孩子们的审美很单一，很死板，一点都不追求进步——只有李帝努那种类型才受欢迎，黑皮一点都没有市场的吗？不过李敏亨也没收到过，他一面受到了心理安慰一面又觉得很奇怪，因为李敏亨在他心里其实比李帝努还要好看。他在家里看过一些偶像男团的综艺，见识了各种五花八门的采访问题，边看边在心里跟着回答。每当问到“假如有妹妹/姐姐/女儿要介绍给谁”时，他脑海中浮现的都是李敏亨的脸。好脾气的、读书很厉害的、长得那么好看的敏亨哥哥，虽然比起他李东赫来还要差一点儿吧，怎么会也没有女生表白呢？

十三岁，全新的十三岁。十三岁的李东赫有很多问题，但在他想明白为什么李敏亨收不到情书之前，在他想明白如何界定童年和青春期之前，他先想明白了上帝为什么要让奉植听不见。  
美丽的白色的奉植，美丽的蓝眼睛的奉植，美丽的听不见的奉植。从前他以为这是造物主的平衡措施，是为了打开一扇门时先关上一扇窗。但现在他不这么想了。  
这一年爸妈开始更频繁地争吵，到了半夜也不能停歇。老房子的隔音很差，李东赫习惯了躺在床上听他们歇斯底里地对骂。他在心里默默地计时，爸爸喝醉了要吵一小时，没醉能吵四小时……假如爸爸醉了半小时后开始醒酒，已知酒精的清除速率为每刻钟10％，请问他们会吵多久？李东赫的脑子里嗡鸣着响起来了：他数学可差了。东赫爸醉了的时候吵架流程比较单一，东赫妈第一步要先摔几个碗，第二步要诅咒东赫爸，第三步是诅咒东赫的爷爷奶奶。等一切声音都平息了以后，他光着脚跳下床去，拉开卧室的门往客厅里看。客厅地板上有水，摔碎的碗的瓷片，还有醉倒的东赫爸。别人家的地板上会有什么呢？反正他家里总是这些。  
奉植蹲在他脚边，很端庄的姿势，蓝眼睛里毫无波澜。李东赫弯腰把她抱起来，终于觉出了听不见的好处。听不见的话，关上房门就可以了。真想跟奉植一样啊。  
在这样的疯了一样的家里，李旻锡反而喝得越来越多了。不对，喝的酒还是那些，是变得更容易醉了。也许人的心和身体都有一个限值，超过了这个限值人就会承受不了，就会开始失去控制。李旻锡清醒的时间越来越短暂，他时不时被同事送回来，湿着裤子，大脑失去意识后膀胱也跟着失禁了。东赫妈忍着羞耻去给他和他的同事开门，一边赔笑脸一边道歉，因为李旻锡尿湿过人家的副驾驶。  
有一天晚上八点的时候门铃响了，李东赫去应门，看见喝醉的爸爸被两个男人架着，却不是以前来过的同事，而是穿着制服的交警。交警们说，看见东赫爸躺在马路中间，翻了他的身份证找过来的。  
“等他醒了叫他以后一定要注意，大晚上的躺马路上多危险啊，要不是我们发现可能就要出车祸了。”交警们人挺好的，走之前还特意叮嘱了东赫妈。  
那天是圣诞节，窗外下了很大的雪，街上的店铺门口都贴了画着驯鹿和雪橇的海报，摆出了节日特惠的打折板，很有气氛，东赫妈也心情很好地给自己买了一条新裙子。她看看被扶到沙发上坐着的李旻锡，脸上没什么表情，也没像以往一样大闹，只是对李东赫说：“早点休息吧，明天还上课呢。”  
李东赫回到了自己的房间，门外很长时间都没有响起熟悉的摔打吵闹声。本以为今晚就会这么过去，这时他听到妈妈用一点感情都没有的声音说：“怎么就没轧死你呢。”奉植跳上了他的膝盖，咩咩地叫了起来。  
他抱紧了奉植，觉得冷。刚刚下雪时他没穿靴子，只穿了拖鞋出去，雪进到鞋底把袜子弄得很湿，直到现在好像也没有干，凉意一直从脚底板窜进了李东赫的心里。  
也许不怪只穿了拖鞋的缘故，那么深那么厚的雪，就是穿着靴子出去也会弄湿的。穿着也会冷，不穿可能会更冷，这世界上难道就没有什么让人暖和起来的方法吗？他想起以前看的一部电影，里面的小女孩问杀手，人生一直这么痛苦吗，还是只有当你是个孩子时才会这样？  
杀手回答她，一直如此。  
拍打声突然又响了起来，李东赫被吓了一跳，把奉植放到一边去开门，门外却是漆黑的，妈妈应该也关了灯去睡觉了。“砰、砰”，轻轻地又响了两声，李东赫才想起往窗外看，结果居然看到了李敏亨，笔直地站着，呵出的热气在玻璃上糊了一层白雾。  
他忙开了窗户让李敏亨进来，嘴上却还是开着玩笑，“敏亨哥，是罗密欧吗，不过是不是爬错窗了，怎么到我这里来了？”  
奉植见了李敏亨倒是格外欢喜，直扑到他身上，然后就被稳稳当当地接住了。李东赫有些嫉妒地看着耀武扬威的白猫，心里骂着小猫崽子，听到李敏亨说：“刚刚吃饭回来路过，看见你的灯亮着就过来看看。”  
“圣诞快乐。”李敏亨抚摸着奉植的头，弯着嘴角对他笑。  
李东赫就在那一刻看到了童年的结束和青春期的开端，原来是这样界定的啊。李东赫从来不过圣诞节的。但有那么一瞬间他突然觉得，他这一整天，好像真的只是为了等这一句圣诞快乐而已。

4 春天的觉醒

读高中时李东赫学会了游泳，这项运动立刻超越足球成为了他的最爱，甚至还加入了校游泳队。一般来说，假如李东赫逃课了，那么他不是在游泳，就是在去游泳的路上。但这天计算机课要签到，李帝努赶紧去了游泳馆打算揪李东赫回来。  
李东赫不情不愿地游到池边，双手一撑爬上了岸。不知道是因为经常游泳还是因为到了生长期，他最近个子窜了不少，腿长得纤长又结实，现在只穿了条泳裤，露出一身光洁的皮肤来。李帝努跟在他身后，看他在前方一蹦一跳地小跑着，忍不住吹了两声口哨。  
计算机课还是一如既往的无聊，李东赫像脊梁骨被抽掉了似的靠在椅背上玩扫雷，选了最高的等级，很快就在屏幕上种了密密麻麻的小旗。正掰着手指头一二三四地算着地雷数的时候，他听见后面传来同学交头接耳的说话声。  
上课有人说话不稀奇，上计算机课有人说话就更不新鲜了。但这些小声的嘀咕里夹杂了李敏亨的声音，这就让李东赫瞬间来了兴趣。开玩笑，李敏亨是谁啊，级部第一，连李东赫都没抓住过小辫子的人。现在这人居然公然扰乱课堂纪律，太阳真的从西边出来了。李东赫手上不停地点着鼠标，耳朵却竖起来全神贯注地听起了后面的动静。  
听了一会儿他明白了，学校要举办春日祭的文艺晚会，李敏亨是他们年级的导演，决定找几个学生演场音乐剧。至于为什么是李敏亨来做导演，他觉得有些奇怪，这些事情以前也不归他管啊。李敏亨下了课跑过来找他，说：“东赫嗓子好，来演个角色吧，帮帮哥。”  
李东赫一直等着他来找自己，人真来了反而摆起谱来，他桌面上的扫雷还没关掉，松开鼠标双手环抱在胸前，很骄傲地说：“我只演主角的啊。”  
李敏亨笑了：“是主角，我们东赫肯定是主角。”  
李敏亨要他演的却是女主角。他身子往后一歪差点摔倒，抱在胸前的双手瞬间换成了一个防护戒备的姿势，像是碰上了什么变态，一脸惊恐地说：“李敏亨你什么时候培养的恶趣味啊，有病得早点治，我看你是兄弟给你介绍一家便宜一点的医院……”  
他的胡言乱语还没说完，李敏亨把一叠纸甩到他怀里，用不容置疑的口吻说：“先看看剧本啊，我觉得你最适合温德拉了。”说完就走了。  
这么武断的吗？李东赫被甩痛了，伸手拿起薄薄的剧本，边骂李敏亨是专制的暴君边看封面，上面写了四个字：春之觉醒。

看过了剧本的第二天，李东赫同意了演温德拉。他问李敏亨：“我只有一个问题，你要让谁来演梅尔希奥？”  
他期待着李敏亨来演，李敏亨却说：“李帝努。”  
李东赫惊讶地看着他：“为什么？那怎么不让我去演梅尔希奥啊，找个女孩子来演温德拉不是更合适吗？！”  
李敏亨残酷地说：“他帅啊。”  
李东赫出离愤怒了，他颤颤巍巍地伸出手指指着好整以暇的李敏亨：“你看着浓眉大眼的没想到也……”  
李敏亨还是没反应。李东赫气急败坏，跳上了李敏亨的课桌，然后用手支着下巴半躺下了：“那导演得给我讲讲戏，我又不是女的，演不来少女心事的。”  
李敏亨坐在课桌前，李东赫凑得离他很近，用一个拷问人的姿势，双眼紧紧地盯着他。李敏亨往后侧了侧身子，低声说，“东赫好好唱歌就行了，我相信你。”  
李东赫见他不自在，也不再逼他，直起上半身来说：“好吧，我演就是了，这么当导演还真是省事啊敏亨哥。”  
“要是我身败名裂了都是哥的责任，以后不许装不认识我啊。”李东赫对自己的反串事业还是没有多大信心，觉得万一搞砸了会出很大的丑。  
“怎么会呢，不会让我们东赫有事的。”说完李敏亨差点咬到舌头，慌乱地又补充了一句，“我把剧本都给老师报备过了，你放心演，一个春日祭的音乐剧不会怎样的。”  
李东赫笑了，“那我也相信哥。”

李帝努也经常来找他，说是为了熟悉表演曲目要多听各个版本的唱法找感觉，其实就是两个人一起戴着耳机趴在课桌上面对面睡觉。李东赫最近很累，家里两个不省心的每晚都闹得鸡飞狗跳，游泳队又快比赛了，这边音乐剧也得排练，他在透支自己的精力。但李东赫还是每天都笑嘻嘻的，甚至玩笑开得比以前更多了。其实是因为有点紧张，为了缓解紧张才要让气氛更活跃一些。游泳是他喜欢的项目，第一次比赛想要做好；音乐剧是答应了李敏亨的嘱托，不能让他失望。李东赫看起来好像比谁都要不靠谱，实际上比谁都要可信，李敏亨想必就是看出这一点才找到了他。  
于是他常常一只耳朵里塞着李帝努给他的耳机、另一只耳朵紧贴着书桌睡着了。耳机里主演们还在饱含热情地放声唱着，他都没有听到。相应的，他也没有看到，原本和他一样闭着眼睛的李帝努睁开了眼，沉默地看着他。

春日祭的庆典定了时间地点，三月的第一个周一，在学校的大礼堂。在这之前他们被告知有一次带妆彩排的机会。彩排结束后李东赫没换衣服也没卸妆，涂着红嘴唇穿着白裙子就跳下了舞台，裙子因为他的动作甚至鼓了起来。很顺利，效果比李敏亨想象的还要好，李东赫虽然是男孩子的体型，但还算瘦削，而且他的语态神情扮起女孩来都格外自然，活泼又娇憨，看的过程中大家都快忘记李东赫不是真正的女孩了。剧组同学都笑，我们中间要出影后啦。  
李东赫不理他们起哄，径直走到李敏亨面前对他说：“我知道你为什么要让我演温德拉了。”  
“为什么？”  
“第一，我能演女孩。第二，就算我演得不好，你也不必费心想笑点爆点了，女主角是男的来演，谁都会想看吧。最后，我看你就是为了过审！要是找一男一女躺桌子上扒衣服，你看老师能不能让你通过。”李东赫头头是道地分析道。  
李敏亨还不习惯他这么认真地说话，刚想回答就听见他又恶狠狠地说：“但是你怎么会知道我能演女孩？！肯定又是诺诺！他是不是把我小时候穿裙子的照片给你看了？”  
李东赫嫌弃又亲密地提起了李帝努，李敏亨皱了皱眉，说：“没有，跟他没关系。”  
这时李东赫难得正经的神色又褪去了，他换上了平时开玩笑时的表情，不无得意地看着李敏亨：“不过我真的演得很不错吧，敏亨哥？”  
李敏亨当然不会否认。

彩排完了还是要回去上课，可怜的高中生。是物理课，一个很努力地想让自己讲的内容变得有趣起来的谢顶男老师，学生们却不怎么领情，春天本来就容易犯困，大家都低着头昏昏欲睡。李东赫在迷迷糊糊中听到老师讲电路，他在黑板上画了一个电池和一个灯泡，却只在负极连上了线，问同学们，“这样灯泡会亮吗？”  
一片稀稀拉拉的“不会”，他又接着问，“那有没有不连正极也能让灯泡亮起来的方法？”  
又是有些迟疑的“没有”。  
物理老师满意地听到了不完美的答案，他像是揭示一个重大科学发现似的，用他所拥有的全部激情大声说：“不是的同学们！假如我拿着正极这头的导线，不停地在灯泡两边飞速地移动，以一千赫兹的频率……当然了我做不到那么快啊，让负极连着的这根导线里的感应电荷移动起来，就会有电流通过灯泡了。那灯泡就有亮起来的可能性，对不对？”  
这是李东赫最近在物理课上听到的最有意思的几句话，听着听着又开始浮想联翩。说起来，他这样卖力，努力纠正自己唱歌时韩式英语的发音，化浓艳的舞台妆，穿着让他显得滑稽的裙子，和李帝努在舞台上借位接吻时听台下的起哄和尖叫……也不过只是为了在李敏亨身边跑来跑去。要是爱情也像电荷一样可以被感应出来就好了，不等价也没有关系，他心里装满了对李敏亨的爱情，不在意多拿一点出来。假如可以，他愿意每天都怀抱着对李敏亨的爱情在他的身边奔跑。那敏亨呢，心里有产生对我哪怕一丁点的喜欢吗？我在这边心动得都快要碎掉了，敏亨的身体里到底有没有爱情的电流通过呢？  
那天晚上李东赫第一次在春梦里见到了李敏亨。他梦到他们在排练的房间里，周围很昏暗，只有他们的头顶开了一盏小灯，他只能看见李敏亨的脸。他把道具里那根用来鞭笞他的稻草杆交到了李敏亨的手里，像温德拉对梅尔希奥的请求那样，恳切地看着他。稻草杆打人真的不会痛的，皮带才会痛，他这么回忆着。但李敏亨接过去后一直也没有动，即使是稻草杆他也没有碰过李东赫一下。  
梦里他也穿着温德拉的白裙子，道具组的女孩买来的最大号，合身地包裹着他的身体。虽然是梦，但他清楚地知道自己不是温德拉，伏在他身上的也不是梅尔希奥，更不是李帝努。李敏亨用他黑得吓人的瞳仁审慎地看着他，情欲让他双眼发亮，用了很大力气死死地按着李东赫，皮肤滚烫呼吸也滚烫。李东赫被汹涌的欲望淹没了，眼前闪过一片白光，射完便惊醒过来。他看着腿间的黏腻湿冷，无奈地翻身下了床。  
梦做得太过头了，他想。

第二天正式表演的时候大家看着李帝努和李东赫在舞台上打擦边球都很感慨，觉得换成男女来演肯定会被一票否决掉的程度。李帝努和李东赫的追求者们芳心碎了一地，当然也有心大的，看到他们演得不错反而加深了爱意。唯一的意外是两人本来商议好初夜那场接吻戏只借位，平时排练也都是那么来的，结果这天李帝努凑上来，真的吻了他一下。李东赫吓得瞪大了双眼，还是职业素养催促他醒神，觉得诺诺大概只是太紧张不小心碰到了他。其他同学也都没有意识到，还以为本来就是这么安排的。李帝努本人看起来也怔住了，这让李东赫更加确信了他只是失误。  
这是唯一的意外，却不是唯一的爆点，谢幕时李敏亨也上了台，跟演员们一起鞠躬，李东赫就在这时给他的脸上印了个红唇印。观众都是学生，尖叫声和口哨声快把房顶给掀翻了。李敏亨脸上带着那个可笑的唇印得体大方地笑，好像那不是来自李东赫的亲吻，而是一枚嘴唇形状的红印章。他就是有把一切暧昧都摊到太阳下晒干的能力。李东赫不是笨蛋，他了解李敏亨，知道越是在这种情况下李敏亨越是不会推开他，越是会把他的一切冒失行为“合理化”。毕竟这种气氛下，谁不会“一时冲动”呢？推拒反而显得奇怪了。  
散场后剧组的同学一起去聚餐，挑了个学校旁边的烧烤店。几个半大孩子点了烤串，还有人从家里偷偷带了几瓶啤酒，像做贼一样分给大家喝。啤酒度数很低，但他们几乎都是第一次喝酒，醉得很快，几杯下肚就晕了几个。李东赫在一片烧炭的白烟中睁着眼睛，被呛得流了两滴眼泪，脸颊酡红地去捂李敏亨的眼睛，说，“哥哥不要睁眼了，会熏到你。”  
孩子们只顾着犯晕，没犯晕的在刷手机，并没人注意到他们。李敏亨眨了眨眼，睫毛搔得他手心发痒。李东赫的胆子膨胀起来，他凑到李敏亨耳朵旁边说：“李敏亨同学，喜欢李东赫么？”  
“喜欢啊。”李敏亨想也不想就回答道。  
怎么这么乖？李东赫被吓着了，但还是高兴，他高兴得嘴角一个劲地往上扬，怎么努力都压不下来。自己现在的样子肯定傻透了，还好李敏亨看不见。  
李东赫没有松手，继续问他：“喜欢李东赫什么呢？”  
“喜欢东赫可爱的时候，东赫对我笑的时候，东赫总是无忧无虑的时候……”李敏亨的声音是愉快的，是真的很喜欢吧。李东赫也笑了，却慢慢移开了手。他想，要是你喜欢我这样的话，那就一直这样吧，反正也不是什么难事。  
李敏亨抓住了他缩回去的手，有点着急地对他说：“东赫，我有事情要告诉你。”  
李东赫心不在焉：“什么啊，敏亨哥终于情难自抑要跟我表白啦？就在这种烧烤店里吗，都没有椰子树也没有小提琴……”  
李敏亨打断了他疯疯癫癫的自说自话：“东赫，我要回加拿大了。爸妈觉得我还是回那边念大学比较好……东赫，我还会回来找你的，我保证。”  
他有些迷茫地看着李敏亨，为什么要跟我保证呢？李东赫的书包里还装着他写给李敏亨的信，没有写完，他总是在写下“亲爱的敏亨”几个字之后就卡了壳。  
现在他觉得，还好没有写完。  
李敏亨还是握着他的手，表情是一种难以挽回的无可奈何。

*《春之觉醒》的主线剧情：少女温德拉在性教育匮乏、学校和家庭都极度压抑的情况下，和少年梅尔希奥偷尝禁果，结果因意外怀孕被家人送进黑诊所打胎身亡。

5 遗失的温度

李敏亨去机场的那天李东赫没有去送，因为是工作日，他还有课要上。晚上放学时他听到街边有音响在放朴志胤的《成人礼》，不禁一阵惆怅。“我已经告别少女了/你别再犹豫不决了/你所期待的/我也和你一样/送我二十朵玫瑰花吧/让我体验你的爱吧/我紧闭双眼渴望着你”，十八岁的李东赫已经听懂了六岁的李东赫所不理解的歌词，当年的旋律听起来也依然美好。是在回应他的2000年吗？就是以这样的方式回应的吗？

离李东赫高考还有三个月的时候他爸爸的酒量已经彻底不行了，几乎是一沾就醉的程度。有天他回家的时候看见李旻锡躺在淡红色的血泊里，吓得魂飞天外。仔细一看他是下巴上破了个口子，旁边地上还有个碎掉的玻璃杯。那些血的颜色很浅，想必是他喝醉了想倒杯水喝，但拿不稳摔了杯子，滑倒后被玻璃渣划伤了下巴，结果血被地上的水稀释了，看起来就显得有些可怖。李东赫给他爸清了伤口止了血，扫干净了地上的碎玻璃。晚上东赫妈回来，看见丈夫脸上的伤口和垃圾桶里的玻璃，又崩溃了。她给李东赫的小姑打电话抱怨：我就不应该结婚，也不应该要东赫……对方的声音从听筒里传出来：别这么说，东赫又没错，婚姻本身也没有错。  
东赫妈问：婚姻本身没有错，那难道说这一切都是我自己活该吗？  
是啊，李东赫也想不通，他也觉得自己妈妈倒霉，不该受这种罪。东赫妈长得很好看，年轻时更是远近闻名的美人，李旻锡却相貌平平，脾气也不怎么好。他看到他妈妈的很多同龄人，过得都比她幸福。他实在想不出什么话来安慰她。  
东赫妈有时会对李东赫说：“你知道你爷爷是为什么去世的吗？喝酒喝死的。你们家就是有这种遗传基因，你以后一定不能碰酒，喝了就会成瘾的。”  
她的语气并不阴毒，很平静，李东赫也知道她只是为了警示他，却依然觉得那像一个诅咒。  
尤其是她说“你们家”的时候。

春天来临的时候东赫爸终于住进了医院，他的身体状况诚实地反映了酒精带给他的伤害，酒精性脂肪肝合并肝硬化。不过他挂急诊倒不是因为这个，是因为他喝醉后被又气又急的东赫妈踢了肚子一脚，踢成了肠穿孔。  
手术后过了危险期，许多同事来看东赫爸，咋舌于他病情的严重。李旻锡没有说真正的原因，只说是因为酒喝多了，客气地寒暄一番然后把客人送走。东赫妈安静地给他端洗澡水，送吃的东西，他们两人都委婉地避开了这个话题，尽管彼此心知肚明。  
李东赫却在这样的平静中体验到了久违的痛苦。别人一家三口凑在一起都其乐融融的，为什么就他们家过不好呢？李旻锡不喝酒时正常了许多，靠在床头看儿子给他拧热毛巾，突然说：“是我对不起你妈。”  
李东赫顿了顿，没吭声，手里的动作也没停，李旻锡继续说：“可能我们还是分开比较合适……我们分开了，起码你妈妈会好过一些。我以前害怕，害怕你妈走了就没人管我了。她跟我提过两次离婚，我都求她不要离，保证自己会戒酒。”说完他自嘲地笑了一下，“但你看，这么多年了，也没戒成。”  
“我做手术的过程中产生了幻觉，听见有人在旁边说，放弃吧，救不回来了。后来我知道那是幻觉，但当时就是很害怕，真的很害怕。东赫，我不配做爸爸……也难怪你一直不叫我。”  
他说着哽咽起来，不再继续了。李东赫拧干了热气腾腾的毛巾，轻轻地给他爸擦了擦眼睛。

晚上东赫妈留在医院陪他爸爸，让李东赫先回家。开了门后李东赫在漆黑的客厅里站了一会儿，没有开灯，窗帘也没有束好，春夜的风把它吹得飘扬了起来。李东赫不想再留在家里了，或者说他不想再留在这栋房子里，因为这里并不像家。他想有些人就算血管里流着一样的血大概也没有生活在一起的缘分。从前李敏亨教过他一句英语，直译过来是“如果你穿上他的鞋子你就能理解他了。”“穿上鞋子”真正的意思是站在对方的角度想问题。他现在觉得这句英语真好，前所未有的好，正因为每个人都千差万别，感同身受才会变得这么不可能。就算他们是朝夕相处的家人，他也想不通酒是否真的有那么难戒，比命还重要吗？同样的，李旻锡大概也不会理解，他为什么会爱上一个不属于这里的男孩子，还为了对方的离开这么伤心。  
他是真的很伤心，他自己都没发现他已经有这么喜欢李敏亨了。是从哪天开始喜欢他的呢？也许是他在树洞里找到睡着的李敏亨的那一天，也许是李敏亨抱着奉植对他说圣诞快乐的那一天，也许是他被自己蒙着眼轻轻地说喜欢东赫的那一天……这么回忆起来，那些天好像也是有一些共通之处的，要么很冷，要么很黑。看起来天不怕地不怕的李东赫其实怕的东西可多了，他怕冷也怕黑，不知道李敏亨怕不怕，但只要他在，李东赫就不怕了。他想两个人在一起，只要有一个胆子大的就行，他愿意做这个胆子大的人。但现在李敏亨回加拿大了，他一个人站在冰凉的黑暗里，害怕得浑身都发抖，这里像是被太阳遗忘了，光照不进来，他的身体也暖不起来。  
敏亨，加拿大是不是很好？他记得李敏亨跟他聊天时说起的尼亚加拉大瀑布和圣母大教堂，他现在回家了，应该很高兴吧。

在家里待不下去的李东赫去了学校的游泳馆，大晚上的自然没人跟他抢泳道，他游得很自在。他回想起自己一开始喜欢游泳的原因，好像是游泳池的水会加硫酸铜，一直闪着蓝色的光，让他想起大海，埋进水里就可以进到另一个世界，去到很远的地方。曾经他以为敏亨也很寂寞，以为自己找到了一些珍稀的希望。敏亨走后他发现这些希望都不过泡沫而已，进入水中只是为了短暂地逃避现实，他哪儿也不能去。  
李东赫不再游泳了，他颓然地停下抬起了头，却看见岸上有人朝这边走过来。他吓得差点钻回水里去，这么晚了谁还会来泳池？一时间他竟然以为是李敏亨，再回过神来才发现自己又异想天开——李敏亨在加拿大，怎么可能还会来这里呢？  
是李帝努。他焦急地走过来，问李东赫：“你没事吧？”  
他看见李东赫在水里站着，只露出头和脖子来，像一尾小人鱼。东赫真的长大了，婴儿肥褪了大半，小时候模糊的五官愈发清晰起来，这两天甚至冒出了胡茬。胡茬是多么矛盾的事物啊，既是他长成男人的象征，却也诉说了他的伤心欲绝。  
李东赫撑着池边爬上来，两手抱膝坐到了地上，眼角被泳池水浸渍得一片嫣红。他一面努力镇定地对李帝努说“我没事”，一面声音开始发抖。沾了一身凉水再暴露在空气中果然很冷，他忍不住打了个寒战。李帝努看他这样也似乎明白了什么，不再追问，只是展开双臂把浑身哆嗦的李东赫抱进了怀里。  
真冷啊，李东赫上下牙齿都在打架。他紧绷的神经松懈了下来，是诺诺的话就没关系了，在诺诺面前怎样都不算丢人，他从出生起就和李帝努待在一起，他在他的生命里缺席了不过两月。  
不是李敏亨来，怎么不是李敏亨呢？还好不是李敏亨啊。十几岁少年的自尊心就像一张纸，风能把它吹皱，雨能把它淋湿。李东赫偏偏要把它挂得那么高，还要当成一面光鲜的旗帜，无人问津没有关系，千疮百孔也没有关系，只要李敏亨看不到就好了。  
他把湿漉漉的身体靠进了李帝努怀里，终于哭出声来。

高考后李东赫和李帝努报了同一所大学的不同专业，没什么交叉的课程，但李帝努还是总来找他，找他去汉江边踢球骑自行车，像小时候待他一样亲热。冬天没课的时候李东赫懒得起床去食堂，李帝努甚至能把早餐送到他楼下来，热气腾腾的，李东赫边吃边从一片朦胧的白气中抬起头来，一脸真诚地对他说：“诺诺，以后谁跟你在一起了真是走大运。”  
这种生活持续了一段时间后，李帝努突然不怎么来找他了。他只当是李帝努最近学业繁忙，也没放在心上。结果有天他在食堂里碰到了李帝努，很开心地跟对方打招呼。李帝努脸色却有些古怪，只在口头上回应他，并没有像从前那样立刻伸手过来揽他脖子。李东赫正想跟他聊几句，不远处走过来一个男孩来。  
是那种很漂亮的，看了就会过目难忘的男孩，和李帝努差不多高。他对李东赫微笑，亲切但又有些浮于表面，睫毛像孔雀又长又密的尾羽，嘴里说：“你好，我叫罗渽民，是李帝努的男朋友。”  
李东赫惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，用手肘去顶李帝努：“好没良心啊诺诺，交了男朋友都不告诉我！”一边又色眯眯地去看罗渽民年轻漂亮的脸：“怎么骗到手的你，艳福不浅啊……”  
他又想起了什么，恍然大悟地说：“怪不得中学时你收了那么多情书还一场恋爱都没谈，原来是性别不对，哈哈哈。”  
罗渽民被他的满口跑火车逗笑了，李帝努却没什么反应，好像灵魂出窍一样呆呆地站着。李东赫觉得有些奇怪，但也没多想。  
他的人生里多的是奇怪的事情，不差这一件两件。

番外1 李帝努篇  
阴差阳错

我和东赫在很小的时候就认识了，我们彼此间非常了解，也非常熟悉。但我今天要说的是一个连东赫也不知道的秘密，并且希望他以后也不会知道，那样就真的太好了。  
其实现在我们都已经长大，和东赫之间的一切，多说也是无益。都说过去的事情不必再提，但我依然会时不时想起。在我们还是孩子的时候，我是东赫的哆啦A梦，而东赫是我的小熊。我见过他笑，见过他哭，我们俩还一起养过蚕和猫……虽然我没办法长时间地和奉植待在一起。知道吗？现在回想起来，那或许就已经是我们的关系的预兆了。但是当时我还很天真，很幼稚，想不到这一点。我喜欢奉植，却只能戴着口罩抱她，就像我喜欢东赫，却总也说不出自己的真心话。  
很多次，多到我都数不过来了，我想告诉东赫我的渴望，我的爱情。但他看着我的眼神那么纯净，我觉得自己的举动像在玷污我们的友谊。在我们高中时排的那场音乐剧里，我装作失误亲了他一下。那是我最胆大的一次举动了，除此之外我总是无法尝试更进一步。就连他爸爸住院后，他靠在我怀里哭，我也什么都没说出口。我总是想，再等等吧。

更何况还有李敏亨。  
我能感觉出来他也喜欢东赫。我们排那个音乐剧时，我伏在东赫身上，假装去吻他的脖子，我能感受到李敏亨死死地盯着我，目光像两枚钉子，差点要将我钉穿。但我对他没有反感，也没有恶意，当时我觉得他不过是另一个像我一样的怂货，喜欢东赫却什么都不敢说。  
但后来我慌起来了，因为东赫越来越经常不知去向，也越来越频繁地在我面前提起李敏亨的名字。东赫从小就胆大包天，跟谁都没大没小的，但在李敏亨面前总会不自觉地收敛一些。他拖着长腔叫“敏亨哥哥”，声音又甜又绵，我嫉妒得眼睛都要烧红了。明明我们才是真正的青梅竹马，到底有没有人能够告诉我，感情究竟讲不讲先来后到？  
《春之觉醒》刚演完李敏亨就回加拿大了，东赫不太开心，但我没法做到不高兴。他不走的话，我真不知道我还能有几分可能性。  
可东赫一天天郁郁寡欢下去，他舍不得李敏亨走。东赫瘦了，跟我说话时也总是走神，有时候我兴致勃勃地讲完了一个话题，他才突然醒悟过来我在跟他说话，面露抱歉又故作轻松地接下去。我不可能生他的气，只能笑笑略过。当时我们已经读了同一所大学，我想，再过一段时间，等他忘掉李敏亨了，我再跟他表白。

罗渽民就是那个时候出现的。他是我同专业的同学，开学前几个月延迟入学了没来，谁知刚一来就成了我的噩梦。我们第一次见面是在上郑教授的大课，阶梯教室，坐了两百多人。他上课迟到了，我旁边正好有个空位，他就挤过来坐下了。我好心扬起课本示意他教授讲到了第多少页，他便感激地扭头看看我，嘴角突然咧了一下，冲我露出一个有些过于明媚的笑容来。他的牙真的好白，我被闪得甚至晃了一下眼。  
现在想想，我还真是倒霉，那个教室那么大， 空位那么多，他怎么就偏偏挑中了我旁边的这个呢？  
我当时没在意，继续听课。他却悉悉索索递过一张纸条来，我接过来展开，只见上面龙飞凤舞地写着几个大字：帅哥，谈恋爱吗？我叫罗渽民。  
我两眼一黑，这什么东西。出于礼貌，我用笔回复了他一句：谢谢，不谈。  
罗渽民接回去，不以为意地把纸揉成一团，咻地一下扔进后排的垃圾桶里，不偏不倚。我松了一口气，觉得他应该只是随口一提。  
直到一周后我跟他在同一张床上醒来。那天是系里搞团建，说是算进综合素质评分，几乎所有人都去了。是要在一个郊区的别墅里过夜，都是同学，只买了不含什么酒精的软饮料。罗渽民这孙子肯定是给我下了药，不然我怎么可能完全晕过去？  
我醒来的时候没穿衣服，赤条条地躺在被子里。罗渽民倒是衣冠楚楚，一副人模狗样的嘴脸坐在床边看着我。我脸上的表情一定很精彩，因为他逐渐忍不住嬉皮笑脸地乐了起来，又露出他那一口白牙。其实他的门牙有点像东赫，也是鼓鼓地往外翘，像只小兔子。我在下一秒钟赶紧把这个想法驱散出了大脑，他给东赫提鞋都不配。  
他眯着眼睛冲我笑，说，这么说吧，咱们没发生什么，但我把照片都拍下来了，还录了像，露脸的，谁看了都知道是你李帝努。  
“怎么样，给我做男朋友吧？”我气得伸脚就去踹他，他灵活地往旁边一跳躲开，又志得意满地笑起来。  
笑什么笑，真拿自己当情圣了？  
可我没想到罗渽民是来真的。他每天都准时出现在我身边，像是在我身上安了定位装置似的，非常自然而然地跟所有人说我们俩恋爱了。有人在时他表现得很正常，很温柔，很有礼貌，像真是什么二十四孝男友，对我百依百顺。没人时他就是神经病，一天到晚搂着我，叫我老公，我不理他他就一直叫，直到我烦透了为止。  
我一开始也没当回事，只当自己碰上了疯狗。结果有一天我们俩在食堂碰见了东赫，他欢喜地蹦过来埋怨我谈了恋爱怎么不告诉他，那个时候我心里才突然咯噔了一下。东赫跟我叽叽喳喳地说了一通，我一句也没听进去，脑子里嗡嗡作响。直到他转身像只小鸟一样雀跃地跑走了，我才突然缓过一口气来，像是窒息的人刚刚被松开了口鼻。  
完了，我想。  
罗渽民不知道是装傻还是真傻，他好像完全感受不到我的怒气。晚上他还在不知好歹地劝说我跟他去他在学校外的房子住。他就是个钱多烧得慌的败家玩意儿，从来都不知道什么是人间疾苦。  
往常我都是骂他一句神经病转身走掉，那天我又恨又急，就回了他一句：好啊。  
关上门他还不知好歹地叫我老公，说我们可以一起睡。我似笑非笑地看着他：“那当然，我是你男朋友嘛。”他看我这么说才觉得有点奇怪了，但已经晚了。  
我在沙发上就把他裤子扒了，也没做什么润滑，把手指伸到他嘴里随便搅了两下就往里捅。他好像是被我的举动吓傻了，直到手指捅得他疼了才哀哀地叫出声来。罗渽民是神经病，但我也得承认，他是个好看的神经病，此刻被我按着、边挣扎边骂我的这当口，也不显得难看，倒像只被沥青缠住了的小天鹅。小天鹅眼睛急得通红，骂人时声音却像只唐老鸭，平日里的低音腔此刻破了音，不管不顾地大叫大骂，骂我是狗，说他看上我是瞎了眼。  
我也不急了，拿手指开拓得差不多了就换成阴茎插进去。他还真紧，里面吸得我头皮一阵发麻。罗渽民的脸蛋比女的都漂亮，但健身房去得比我还勤，一身结实的腱子肉，把这样的男人压在身下操充分满足了我的雄性虚荣心，不由得又硬了几分。他疼得差点背过气去，拿手指甲死死地抠我的后背，真疼，这王八蛋肯定给我抓破皮了。  
他还在骂我是狗。我咬牙切齿地俯下身去，看着他因为疼痛而失去血色的嘴唇，还有刚才挣扎时涨得通红的脸，阴恻恻地边笑边说：“那咱们还挺配的对吧？你不就是婊子嘛，眼巴巴地送到我门上这么多天了，今天终于如愿了吧？”  
罗渽民好像被点了什么死穴，脱力地任由我糟蹋他，脖子往后仰，整个人靠在沙发靠背上，小天鹅成了濒死的天鹅。我扯着他的两条腿，掰得很开，死命地往他身上拱。他像是没了知觉似的，痛了也只是一直吸气，一声也不叫，连眼风都不往我身上飘，目光涣散地往一边看，像个假人。  
我心里有些没底，但下头动作没停，还伸出手掐他的下巴，用手指捏他的下颌骨。他疼得面色发白，额头上直冒冷汗，将视线移回了我的脸上。我松开手给了他一巴掌：“怎么不叫了？别憋着，不知道的还以为我把你操死了。”  
“叫两声听听。”这一回是我成了恶霸。我想起了高中时排练《春之觉醒》时最令我恐惧的片段——有一幕里温德拉好奇被打是什么感觉，递给了梅尔希奥一根芦杆求他打她几下。梅尔希奥不敢下手太重，温德拉却嫌他在敷衍自己。最后梅尔希奥失了控，他挥起芦杆狠狠地朝温德拉抽去。  
我始终也不敢承认的是，抽打到东赫身上的那一刻真的带给了我快感。这或许就是我最深刻的梦魇了，难道我非得伤害我爱的人才能感到快乐吗？但此刻我对罗渽民毫无怜惜之情，他的不反抗反而激起了我更多施暴的欲望。  
他被我逼得发疯，又挣了两下，挣不开，疼痛消耗了他的大部分精力。他闭上了眼，睫毛抖个不停，声音平板地说：“狗杂种在操我。”  
我像是被下蛊了，神使鬼差地去舔罗渽民的眼睛，更用力地往他下半身插，他被我插得身子弹了一下，像尾缺氧的鱼。他别过脸去不让我碰，我让他叫时也只是一直骂我狗杂种。  
挺好的，婊子配狗嘛。我又干了他一会儿，最后掐着他的腰发泄出来。他出了一身汗，浑身上下都湿淋淋的，连口水都淌了出来，唯一干燥的是他的眼睛。  
他一滴泪都没掉。

第二天他找我商议，说对不起，是我不对，咱们还是分开吧。我看着他脖子上被我啃的印子都没退，居然还来跟我道歉，一脸平静地说分开，昨天如丧考妣的样子一点都看不出来了。我突然一股恨意涌上心头，说：“我们都没开始过，分开什么分开？”  
他却没有反应，像是觉得我说得很有道理似的：“你说的也对，那就这样吧。”  
“你想怎样就怎样啊，”我恶毒地看着他，“你以为我昨天没录像吗？你觉得昨天那段咱们哪个更丢人一点？反正我光脚不怕穿鞋的，你想玩咱们就慢慢来。”  
他沉默地低着头呆了一会儿，然后说：“你昨晚做噩梦了。好像在叫东赫。”  
说完他扭头就走了。我无计可施，咬咬牙把血往肚子里咽。

那时我还不曾想到我们未来四年都会在这栋房子里度过。我没想过要一直折磨他，但得过且过的居然就一直这样读完了大学。度过了一开始的尴尬期，我们倒不再有精力给彼此难堪了。虽然他还是时不时嘴贱两句，连讽带刺地挖苦我，但时间一久我也就习惯了他的这种说话方式。住在同一个屋檐下，但我们其实交集不多，我喜欢打游戏，他喜欢逛街，碰不到一起去，除了床上。上了几次床后他不再像具死尸，开始面色潮红地在我身下叫床。我有时候会不怀好意地顶顶他，说，“是这里吗？”他却总在这种时候闭嘴，把脸别到一边去不再看我。  
过了一开始刚成人的那两年，罗渽民长得愈发勾人了，而且耐操，比我更重欲，活像个吸人精血的妖怪。他小时候学过好几年跳舞和跆拳道，童子功好，筋拉得很开，我在床上时常把他摆成一个不可思议的姿势，压着他的腿干他。他也没什么不适，除了脸上通红，羞耻得不愿意睁眼，一直骂我变态。变态就变态吧，反正我也挺爽的。还有一点我没想到的是他居然很会做饭，有时候我在客厅里看着他在厨房里忙碌，觉得自己好像也不算是很倒霉。

大学毕业后他开始去他家里的公司做太子爷，万恶的富二代，我每天出门上班时都这么想。不过他这太子爷做得比我想象中的辛苦，天天早出晚归。我已经不止一次看见他穿着西装就躺在沙发上睡着了，早晨定了型的头发都塌下来，眼窝下面一片青黑。  
他爸还真拿他当牲口使唤啊。  
有天我还没下班，就收到了他的短信，说是身体不舒服，晚饭他不想做了。我心不在焉，只回了他一句“好啊，那我在外面吃。”那天公司临时加班，我走的时候已经很晚，连地铁都停运了。回到家开门后我才觉得不对劲，罗渽民裹着一条毛毯仰面躺在沙发上，脸上一片不自然的酡红，嘴里还口齿不清地说着些什么。  
我凑上去摸他的额头，烫得我吓了一大跳。他整个人都烧迷糊了，闭着眼睛呜呜地哭。我把耳朵贴得近了一点，才听到他居然是在边哭边说：“李帝努你是负心汉……你没有良心……这么多年了你还在欺负我……”  
罗渽民的眼泪不停地从眼尾涌出来，又凶又急，我怎么也擦不干净，他的睫毛都被泪水糊成了几绺，黏在了下眼睑上。我何曾见过罗渽民这样哭过呢？就是第一次被我强奸的时候，他也一颗眼泪都不稀罕给我。我慌乱地亲他的耳朵和侧脸，小心翼翼地赔罪：“渽民，别哭，别哭了，宝贝，都是我不好，我们去医院……”  
我把他连同毛毯一起抱起来，出门往停车场奔去。

我在医院里守了他一夜，到天微亮的时候他的烧退了些，人也睁开了眼。但他还是很虚弱，脸色苍白，嘴唇也干枯，声音沙哑又微弱地对我说：“李帝努，我渴了。”  
我从床头拿了个梨，想给他削皮，却削不好。我从没这么伺候过人，笨手笨脚，折腾了一会儿后梨肉也被我去了大半。他看着我手中那个惨不忍睹的梨，弯着嘴角轻轻地笑了笑，伸手接过了我手里的水果刀：“我来吧。”  
他的动作很熟练，但刚醒实在是没什么力气，轻柔却缓慢地转着刀，薄薄的果皮从他的刀边掉下来。我看着他手里那个雪白的水果，突然觉得我们还可以在一起凑合很多年。

6 成人之后

契科夫写过一个故事，讲一个很出名的喜剧演员演出前得了酒狂症，神志不清，只知道一直讨酒喝。用了大半篇幅描述演员的癫狂和治疗方法的奇怪和痛苦，结果次日演员醒来，病却没好。剧院老板着急地问医生这是怎么一回事，医生只惊讶地说：“您这是什么话，难道只一天就能治好这病？”  
但下一段契科夫就写道：过了一个星期，他总算登台表演，那些预定的戏票不必退钱了。  
对于李东赫来说，将大学的四年隐进这样的省略句里就是他的心愿，他也想将四年的岁月简洁地描述成为“过了四年”。倒不是因为有多痛苦，只是平淡而已。然而时间并不能为谁加快脚步，有时候李东赫会觉得自己进入了静止的世界里，一切都没有变化，没有变坏但也不曾变好，但单是这一点就足够令他感到疲惫。  
因为他知道这种静止的世界大多数时候都不是快乐的那一种。这种静止，是别人走过你坟墓时的那种感觉，而不是你在大街上看到一个美女，情不自禁地望过去。爱因斯坦的美女与火炉理论果然是有现实道理的。  
唯一的变化是爸爸病愈后搬走了，去了釜山，准备一个人边工作边戒酒。妈妈没有跟他离婚，但也没有跟去，两个人开始了心照不宣的分居。李旻锡时不时会往家里寄钱，这成了他们唯一的联络。

李东赫毕业后找了份工作，工作还可以，好处是不用满世界地到处跑去出差，老板也还算正常人，很少给人难堪。不好的一点在于应酬多，李东赫上班一个月已经陪了十几个饭局，一开始边喝边吐，进家门前连钥匙都插不进去，到后来好歹算是能灌两瓶白的了。不过工资还算丰厚，李东赫就没想过要换工作，天下不可能有十全十美的差事嘛，他这么想。  
也有不用喝到烂醉的局，因为要带客户去夜总会。李东赫反而更喜欢这种，因为省事，小姐们都是人精，进来用眼睛扫一圈就知道谁是金主谁是给金主拉车门的，可以直奔主题，完全没人来骚扰他。  
李东赫乐得清闲，伺候完这些老板唱完K，确保每人臂弯里都揽了一位小姐，他的任务就算完成了，接着结账让小姐拿手袋陪男人们出去就行。  
只有一次情况比较特殊，他快签下来的一个大客户无视了他去夜总会的暗示，伸着咸猪蹄来摸他的手，说，东赫工作了一天很累吧，不然我们去泡泡温泉？李东赫堆出一脸笑，不动声色地躲开了对方：“金总，我有皮肤病，不能泡温泉的。”对方顿时冷脸说了一句不知好歹，甩手走了。李东赫瘫在酒店的皮沙发上，朝半空中骂了一声：“操！还真当老子是出来卖的了。”  
回到家刚开门，还没亮灯奉植就来迎他，亲热地往他怀里钻。他嘴里嫌弃着这肥猫肯定是又饿了才这么热情，眼圈却暗暗地红了。他知道自己每天回家是个什么德行，人不人鬼不鬼的，西装上都是浓重的酒气，奉植耳朵聋了可鼻子没问题，难道一点都不嫌弃自己吗？  
他抱起奉植，白绒绒的一大坨，可能是又胖了，说：“走，爸爸带你去你诺诺叔叔家改善伙食。”  
李帝努家晚上吃火锅，李东赫刚进门就猛地吸了一口气，一脸幸福地说：“奉植闻见味儿了，非得过来，我实在拽不住。”  
李帝努靠在沙发上凉凉地看着他：“你家奉植是警犬啊？什么品种的？”  
李东赫谄媚地把奉植往他怀里塞：“现在是你家的了。”  
李帝努吓得屏住了呼吸：“操你妈的李东赫，我没戴口罩！”但手上还不敢松开奉植，把这只快十斤的大胖猫尽可能地举远一些，胳膊立刻酸痛起来。  
罗渽民从厨房里出来给他戴口罩，李帝努边举着猫边把脸朝他的方向扭过去，两人动作流畅一气呵成，李东赫看得目瞪口呆：“服了，你俩还真是狼狈为奸。”  
李帝努戴好了口罩，把奉植抱紧了开始顺毛，瓮声瓮气地说：“过奖了，看在奉植面子上赏你一双筷子吧。”  
饭桌上老生常谈，李帝努又开始劝李东赫找对象。李东赫盯着桌上的鱼籽虾滑眼冒精光，头都没抬就说：“没空没空。”李帝努叹了口气又提议，说不然让罗渽民在他们公司帮他留心一下有没有适龄的优秀男青年，李东赫白眼差点翻到后脑勺：“嫂子是太子爷诶，你让我媳妇以后都在你媳妇手下打工，你算盘打得倒挺灵。”  
李帝努没有反驳，只是说：“东赫，李敏亨不一定会回来的，你知道的吧？”  
刚说完李帝努就被罗渽民踩了一脚，他吃痛地抬头，就看见罗渽民满脸都是“你怎么哪壶不开提哪壶”的表情。  
李东赫没什么反应，只是正在忙着夹菜的筷子停顿了一下：“我知道。”  
却没人再继续说话了，他们沉默地吃了一会儿火锅，李东赫刚才没摘眼镜，此时被热气蒸得镜片上都是白雾，什么都看不见了。他取下了眼镜，又接了一句：“跟他没关系。”

真的和李敏亨没关系吧？想要和自己人生中第一个喜欢上的人在一起，听起来总感觉是在做不切实际的梦。只有不切实际的人才会做不切实际的梦，那李东赫是这种人吗？他仔细想了想，自己马马虎虎读到大学毕业，找了现在的工作糊口，和家里人的关系也搞得一塌糊涂，怎么看也不像是配活在梦里的人。然而李敏亨那么执拗那么顽固地停留在他的心里，像种子进入土壤后一样生根发芽，李东赫最大的问题从来都不是该怎么记住李敏亨，而是该怎么遗忘他。  
十六岁时爱上一个人，觉得一定要跟他过一辈子，二十六岁时认识一个人，不知道能不能跟对方和谐相处一星期。李东赫长到了二十多岁，爱情却似乎一直停留在了变得模糊的十代里。就连李敏亨的面容都变得模糊了，他脸上长了几个痣？痣长在哪里？李东赫回答出一个问题就回答不出下一个，就这样他对李敏亨的爱情却依然像冬天的新雪，一踩就会出现一个深深的脚印。  
连他自己也觉得不可思议。

工作做了快半年，李东赫终于明白了它给自己最坏的影响到底是什么。不是昼夜颠倒的生活习惯，不是宿醉后的头痛，甚至也不是被性向不明的客户瞧上了揩油，而是他像自己爸爸一样染上了酒瘾。  
他这时候才想起妈妈从前看着他时忧虑又不无怀疑的目光，还有她预言一样的警告。  
第一次意识到自己有酒瘾是在一个小长假，连着几天不用陪客户吃饭喝酒，按理说他该觉得很放松，事实是他比谁都焦虑起来，坐立不安了半天，最后到楼下便利店里买了瓶烧酒。  
瓶盖还没打开，酒还一口都没喝他就跑到卫生间吐了，吐得小腹都抽痛起来。和酒一点关系都没有，是因为他觉得害怕，怕得快要死了。他才二十多岁，就要得上和爸爸相同的病了吗？  
但也所幸是才二十多岁，他还没有真正坐上失控的火车，还有修正人生的机会。闸门或许失灵了一些，但还能拉动，他还有拉动它的可能性。也就是因为人生还没有失控，谁也没有看出他的酗酒，他喝完只会回到家里倒头大睡，还没有什么别的问题来困扰他。过了几日他向老板申请了调换岗位，想要开始戒酒。钱少赚一些没关系，他不能把自己的健康和清醒都赔进去。事实上他最害怕的甚至不是不再健康，而是不再清醒。他害怕万一李敏亨回来之后他却变成酒鬼了，那样他们就完全没有生活在一起的希望了，这份希望还将是他自己亲手掐死的。  
敏亨在正常人的世界里，他不想活在没有李敏亨的世界里。  
在戒酒的过程中他倒是逐渐理解了李旻锡。对于他这种刚刚开始喝酒的人来说，戒酒已经很艰难，比他想象中艰难得多，对爸爸来说就更是如此了。刚停酒的那几天他经常心慌，手抖，严重时还会呕吐。而且就算是身体依赖减轻后心瘾也难除。但这不代表遭受了相同的苦难就能够让他完全原谅李旻锡，因为他发现戒酒最重要的不是技巧和毅力，而是觉得自己是否真的有戒酒的必要。  
他想，酗酒也不过是逃避现实的一种方式。大家都很累，都得找点乐子重构自己的生活方式，让自己看得不要那么清楚，好让自己还能活下去。每个人选择的方式不同，有的吸烟喝酒，有的打游戏，有的甚至是继续读书。但就像他很久之前看过的，某个航空公司的意识流广告所说的那样：  
“我们的宗旨是带你四处翱翔，但是你哪儿也去不了。”  
他觉得李旻锡好像并未认识到这一点。

他开始约李帝努去酒吧——不是为了解馋，李东赫信誓旦旦地说自己要开始脱敏治疗，要做到酒动心不动的境界。他振振有词地说：“以后饭桌上摆酒的可能性肯定很大，我总得学会抵制诱惑吧？”  
李帝努觉得他说得有理，只能陪他去。就是时不时嘀咕两句：我老跟你这么夜不归宿的，等会儿罗渽民指不定怎么折腾我……最后他的大男子主义还是占了上风，抱着兄弟有难不能见死不救的心思陪着李东赫一直在酒吧泡着。  
到了酒吧李东赫给自己点雪碧，李帝努也没有喝酒的心情，也想点软饮了事，结果李东赫说是要酒伴喝酒他看着才够冲击，逼着李帝努点了烧酒。李帝努也不怎么能喝，无可奈何地被他灌得半醉不醉的，心想你戒酒怎么还要拖我下水啊。  
李帝努长得帅，在酒吧就是那种最招蜂引蝶的存在，然而他脸冷，大部分人都是心动不敢行动。李东赫的嫉妒心又苏醒了，看他一沓一沓地收情书本来已经是很久远的回忆，如今男男女女的目光都粘腻地跟着他移动，让他又想起了自己做背景板的岁月，不由得又恶狠狠地灌了他两杯。  
他俩喝着喝着又聊起高中那次演音乐剧的经历，几乎是少年时代最有趣的回忆了。说起那个吻李东赫就笑得前仰后合，看得李帝努眉头直皱，念叨着那我不如再让你鸳梦重温一下，说着就凑过来给了他一个带着酒气的吻。  
李东赫哭笑不得，锤了李帝努一拳，“万一我今天有什么艳遇不是都被你毁了？”  
李帝努没理他，往自己嘴里扔了颗爆米花。李东赫就在这时感觉到不远处好像有人一直盯着自己，他以为又是哪位暗中观察的李帝努的仰慕者，不自觉转了头过去想一探究竟。  
这一眼让他愣住了。  
是李敏亨，他心心念念了四年多的李敏亨。

7 告白

李敏亨远远地站着，没什么表情，酒吧的灯光在他的脸上明明灭灭。李东赫看到他时的第一反应是他怎么瘦了这么多。高中时李敏亨也瘦，但好歹有点婴儿肥，现在脸颊上的肉都没了，颊部完全凹陷下去。他忍不住想，难道是加拿大的汉堡做得不好吃吗？  
李敏亨大步流星地走了过来，三个人面对面大眼瞪小眼了一会儿。还是李帝努最先反应过来，他装模作样地看了一眼手机，说：“哎，公司又叫我去加班，我先撤了啊，你们先聊，改天再给敏亨哥接风。”说完就脚底抹油溜掉了。  
李东赫傻了一样地看着面前这张脸，这张四年来只在他梦里出现过的脸。他想自己现在的表情一定很奇怪，因为五官失去了大脑的控制，已经不能和谐地拼凑出一个正常的神情来。他的所有机灵和风趣像是凭空消失了一样，好半天才终于牛头不对马嘴地说出一句：“奉植很想你。”  
李敏亨没有为难他，很快给了他一个笑容：“我也很想你。”  
嗯？什么叫也很想……我？他心情复杂地想李敏亨居然也油嘴滑舌起来，不会在加拿大都阅人无数、千帆历尽了吧。他顿时火冒三丈，刚想逼问李敏亨有没有谈恋爱，紧接着李敏亨就在他面前干呕了一下，还好没吐出什么东西来，他不好意思地捂着嘴，慢慢地打了一个酒嗝。  
靠，搞了半天是喝醉了。李敏亨喝醉也不会上脸，双目炯炯有神，李东赫一开始完全被骗了过去。  
他认命地牵着李敏亨往停车场走，打算送他回家。自己这是怎么了，怎么总是和醉鬼扯上关系。到了车上李敏亨直直地坐着，看起来还有点紧张，像是怕自己吐脏了坐垫。李东赫心软起来，他像哄幼儿园小朋友一样柔声对李敏亨说：“哥住在哪里？我送你回去。”  
李敏亨乖乖地回答：“酒店。”  
“哪家酒店？”  
李敏亨小朋友努力地回忆了一会儿，又乖乖地回答李东赫：“不记得了。”  
“……”  
李东赫只好把因为酒醉而失忆的李敏亨带回自己家里去。奉植对着陌生人咩咩直叫，李东赫用脚把她赶到一边：“去去去，这是你敏亨爸爸。”李敏亨看着瘦，沉还是挺沉的，因为喝醉了全身的重量都压在李东赫身上，李东赫苟延残喘地扶着他，想着自己是不是该去健个身。把他甩到床上后李东赫已经出了一头汗，正想去洗澡，醉鬼却拉着他的手不松，力气大得根本不像是喝过酒。李敏亨在一片黑暗中睁开了眼睛，十分不满地开口了，像是受了什么天大的委屈。他大着舌头说：“他亲你……”  
“谁？谁亲我？”李东赫一脸莫名其妙地看着他。  
李敏亨的嘴撇得像个像下的月牙，他从没见过李敏亨这么小孩子气的神情。他大声地控诉道：“李帝努啊，我看见他亲你！我都没亲过……”  
说完他脑袋一歪，居然马上就睡着了。李东赫没办法跟醉鬼讲道理，但他还是坐回床边，摸了摸李敏亨涂着发胶的头发，很硬，像刺猬似的扎在他手心：“敏亨对别人亲我很介意吗？那高中时你还让我们俩搭戏，由着他亲我？”  
涂过发胶的头发很摸着并不舒服，一别四年，李敏亨也长大了。他从中学起就喜欢的男孩子，在别的地方和他一样长大了。校服换成了西装，球鞋换成了皮鞋，甚至李敏亨的喉结也比从前突出了一些。那这副皮囊下包裹的还是不是我的李敏亨呢？胸腔里的这颗心，如果四年前为我跳动过的话，现在还愿意继续为我跳动吗？奉植也跳上了床，试探着把一只毛茸茸的小肉爪放在了李敏亨的手臂上，他们一人一猫就这样在黑暗中呆坐了一会儿。

因为前一天晚上要给醉鬼换衣服、用毛巾擦身体，李东赫累了个半死，第二天早晨醒得很晚。李敏亨也是，但比他稍微早一点。于是李东赫醒来的第一眼，就看到李敏亨正目不转睛地看着他。  
李东赫吓得抖了一下，但经过一晚上的精神建设，心理素质已经比昨晚好了许多。他强作镇定地问：“你醒酒了？”  
“嗯。”醒来的李敏亨惜字如金，声线也再次平板起来，李东赫不禁一阵遗憾。昨天喝醉了的李敏亨虽然麻烦，但是要多可爱有多可爱。  
李东赫不知道该说什么，直起上半身来越过李敏亨想拿自己的手机，谁知不小心蹭到了他的下半身，感到有什么东西正顶着他，气氛一下子变得更尴尬了。  
李敏亨现在热不热情他不知道，反正他的下半身是挺热情。  
李敏亨揉了揉鼻子：“那个……东赫啊，这是正常反应……”  
好学生李东赫已经完成了抢答：“我知道，晨勃嘛。”  
话刚出口他就在心里扇自己扇得一个踉跄。他会不知道那是晨勃？！但李敏亨的语气也不像是把他当成了跟他一样的成年人，他像是在和小时候的李东赫对话，用的是对孩子说话才会用的语气。  
长大了的（各种意义上的）李东赫的勇气膨胀起来，他在被子里翻了个身，翻到了李敏亨的上方。李东赫居高临下地看着李敏亨的脸，勃起了的对方显然有些窘迫，反应却直白得可爱。他不禁感谢起造物主的天才之举，让他不必学读心术也能知道李敏亨的需求。他把嘴唇凑到了李敏亨的耳边，像叹息一样轻声说：“敏亨，要我帮忙吗？”  
李敏亨皱起了眉：“李东赫你又不叫我哥……嗯……”话音刚落李东赫就把他的命根子握住了。李东赫不耐烦了，他是想叫两个人都舒服的，不是想来听他跟自己说教长幼有序的。男人真的是不中用的东西，握住那根东西就握住了他的全部命门。他有时候想，可能真正支使男人的不是他们的大脑，而是他们下半身的那二两肉。不然怎么他一握住李敏亨的家伙后，他就听话地闭上了眼，连声音都变调了呢？  
……或许不止二两肉，李敏亨在国外吃了几年洋垃圾难道长得这么快吗？处男李东赫毫无章法地上下动着手，浑浑噩噩地想着。  
他记起从前看过的一部法国电影，男主角因为母亲不停地更换性伴侣而留下了阴影，认为一旦上床就意味着爱情的终结，因此在他和未婚妻的床榻之间放置了一面单向玻璃。李东赫在李敏亨的抚摸下神魂颠倒，他是个俗人，要是他的话，一定一早就把那面玻璃打得粉碎，立刻爬过去把他的意中人搂到怀里。在他心目中所谓爱情也不过是一场漫长的前戏，那些花前月下海誓山盟只不过是为了尽快直奔主题而已。  
当然，以上的一切前提都是因为对方是李敏亨。而且这是真实的李敏亨，和他记忆里的剪影不同，和他春梦里的幻象也不同。他的皮肤光滑，呼吸急促，声音也低沉，李东赫差点就要交代在他手里。他紧贴着李敏亨温暖的胸膛，感到他放松之后又紧绷，紧绷之后又舒展开来，知道他也是舒服的，知道不止是他一个人渴望着恋人的身体，对方也是一样。他把头埋进了李敏亨的颈窝，在他手里射了出来。

李东赫没起身，也没推开对方，像是在等待什么似的。他端详这张近在咫尺的脸，明明梦到过无数次，却都是他十七八岁的样子……实在是太不一样了。外貌上的差别其实很细微，但在李东赫看着就很醒目，一点一滴都指指戳戳自己仿佛在提醒着些什么，比如他们错过了好几年，比如时间从来不会等待任何人。  
李敏亨这会儿说话了，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，“那个，东赫啊，我想跟你说一件事，想说很久了。”  
然后他就问出了李东赫午夜梦回时无数次想问对方，但过了很多年，也没机会问出口的那个问题。  
“东赫，我很喜欢你，你还愿意跟我在一起吗？”  
好像有一片片烟花在李东赫的脑海里炸开了，炸得他飘飘然无所适从起来。他的理智叫嚣着：不要那么快答应他！他连追都没追你！这是你的初恋，矜持一点啊，不要这么掉价！然而大山临盆，天为之崩，地为之裂，最后生下了一只耗子，下一秒他就听到自己的声音在车里狭小的空间里响了起来，那么清晰，穿透了四年的岁月，无比精准地落入了他们二人的耳朵里。  
不算很及时，但也不算晚。他说：“愿意啊。”  
一向吊儿郎当的李东赫好像是第一次这么真挚。因为李敏亨的爱情就是他自己的爱情，有谁会把自己的爱情当成儿戏呢？就是李敏亨问他，要不要跟他去加拿大结婚，要不要跟他过一辈子，要不要死后跟他把骨灰撒进同一个骨灰盒里，他也会答应的。  
只要你说了，我什么都答应。

8 白色的裙子

有了名分的李敏亨堂而皇之地登堂入室，硬是挤进了李东赫的单人公寓。李敏亨成了黏人精，李东赫去厨房做饭他要跟着，去晾衣服他要跟着，连上卫生间也恨不得一起。李东赫也不说话，转过身来看着李敏亨：“一起上吗？”李敏亨讪讪地笑了笑，慢慢退了出去。李东赫砰得一声甩上门，把门关得震天响，一扭头却偷偷地笑了。他一边解决个人问题一边打量了一下自己家浴缸，啊，当初买得好像小了点。  
吃过饭两人开始收拾李东赫的卧室，打算给李敏亨的东西腾点地方出来。李东赫现在才发现李敏亨原来是个小话唠，半小时内喊了不下十次“东赫啊你来看看！这不是我们小时候……”  
李东赫忍不住想骂人，这样下去要收拾到几点，李敏亨是来收拾房间还是来忆苦思甜的？在李敏亨第一百次招呼他过去看一个旧的小玩具时他差点爆发出来，突然冒出了一个他自己都不敢相信的念头。  
他不怀好意地笑起来，顺着李敏亨的招呼跑过去，蹲在一旁问：“敏亨啊，记得挺清楚嘛，咱们小时候的事情……”  
李敏亨还没意识到李东赫葫芦里卖的是什么药，得意地说：“那当然！我……”刚讲完他才发现李东赫的笑容不对劲，小心地闭了嘴。  
李东赫的笑容可以称得上是狡黠：“敏亨，什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
“不说。”李敏亨终于明白了言多必失的道理，怎么劝也不开口了。  
李东赫眨眨眼，“那我们来快问快答。披萨还是炸鸡？”  
“炸鸡！”  
“夏天还是冬天？”  
“夏天！”  
“初中还是高中？”  
“小学！”  
李东赫难以置信地看着他，“小学？李敏亨你挺早熟啊？”  
李敏亨被他逗得两只耳朵通红，再也不肯说话了。过了好半天李东赫才又听到他怯生生地叫东赫，心想怎么又来，凑过去一看心里登时咯噔了一下。  
李敏亨不知何时打开了一个抽屉，里面放了一盒镇静类的药物，还有几本戒酒的小册子。  
躲是躲不过去了，但李东赫一时不知道该怎么回答他，要告诉他自己爸爸的事情吗，还是避重就轻，只说是自己想戒酒了？他正天人交战着，倒是李敏亨先开口了。他摸了摸李东赫的耳朵，小时候东赫哭的时候他就这么哄他，现在东赫不再哭了，他也没有改掉这个习惯：“我们东赫，这几年过得到底好不好？”  
李东赫的鼻尖一阵发酸。他这些年来的委屈，从未向任何人提起，连李帝努也不知道。因为他觉得那些都不算是委屈，既然不算委屈那就不足为外人道。但李敏亨温和的询问却让这些委屈一瞬间都成了形，又化作一阵轻烟从他的心脏里散了出来。他靠进了李敏亨不算宽厚的怀里，感受到他的锁骨正硌着自己的颅骨，轻轻地说：“很好，我过得很好。”  
“好……东赫，我忘了告诉你一件事。你记得我们高中演完《春之觉醒》的那次聚餐吗？”  
“当然记得，你就是那天告诉我你要去加拿大的。”李东赫不无埋怨地回答。他到现在也还是觉得李敏亨当年根本就没有想提前告诉他的意思，临到走了才想起来通知他一句。  
“我记得你那时候问我，喜欢你什么……我重新说，我当时说的不对。东赫，不是因为你爱笑，总是开开心心的才喜欢你，是因为喜欢你才希望看到你爱笑、一直开开心心的。我当时太小了，还不会说话。东赫，你怎么样我都喜欢，只要是东赫，我都喜欢。就算你喜欢的不是我……”  
李东赫像是听到了什么天方夜谭，立刻从李敏亨怀里直起身来，神色古怪地看着他：“我喜欢的不是你？我不喜欢你我喜欢谁？”  
李敏亨也疑惑起来：“你喜欢的不是李帝努吗？”  
李东赫感到自己脑门上像漫画里一样冒出了无数个问号：“你哪只眼睛看见我喜欢李帝努了？”须臾他恍然大悟，有些事情突然变得连贯起来，“不会是那天在酒吧吧？不是你想的那样……”  
他连忙跟李敏亨解释了一通，又觉得不可思议起来：“那敏亨哥还要跟我在一起？”他边说边忍不住上手捏对方脸，“我们敏亨这些天是不是受委屈了？”  
谁知李敏亨很郑重地看着他：“不委屈。只要能跟你在一起，怎么都不委屈。”  
李东赫笑了，笑完了又想哭。原来不止他一个人是傻的。他一直也没有告诉任何人的是，他已经买了冬天去加拿大的机票，想去看看李敏亨。之前他像是在一片黑暗里朝着李敏亨那边走，没有奢望过对方能停留在原地，他只能祈祷敏亨哥哥不要走得太快，不要连李东赫是谁都不记得了。结果灯亮了以后，他发现李敏亨竟然只是倒着跑回来了，怎么一点都不求上进呢。他不是已经回家了吗，爸爸妈妈应该也都在那边吧？他心里突然有些害怕，害怕自己不知道李敏亨到底想要什么，又或者李敏亨想要的东西他无论如何也给不了。  
像是看出他心里所想似的，李敏亨伸手抱住他：“东赫，在戒酒吗？不要害怕，我会陪着你一起……”  
李东赫一开始戒酒时想的是为了要留在有李敏亨的世界里，现在他发现自己无论身处何方李敏亨都非得找过来跟他站在一起。他回抱过去，心想，我不能让敏亨跟妈妈一样，那就太对不起我自己，也对不起他了。他还记得妈妈曾经过的是什么样的日子，过了今天顾不上明天，夜里悄悄地哭过了第二天白天还要出门去上班，好像在三十岁就看到了五十岁时的样子，他何曾忍心让敏亨也这样呢。  
李敏亨却像是被莎士比亚附体了，他有点出神地说：“东赫，我有件事情一直想对你说的，我现在告诉你吧，我怕再不说我就不记得要说了。我爱你……我只爱过你，我好像也只能爱你。你明白我的意思吗？”

和李敏亨的同居生活还算和谐，他原本想着距离产生美，但住在一起后他发现两人其实不会有大的摩擦，因为距离变小了却并没有消失。李敏亨下了班就进书房，他爱在客厅里看电影，过于泾渭分明了。于是最多的交流感情的地点换到了床上，但交流的次数并不尽如人意。  
好吧，其实只是不尽如李东赫的意。李敏亨要做上面那个，李东赫没跟他争。但是李敏亨未免太养生了一点，一周两回，每回一次，李东赫揽着他的脖子不让走他就说这是为了李东赫的身体着想，要细水长流。李东赫满口好哥哥不停地叫，说可是你又不细，哥哥你这么大就该充分利用资源。结果李敏亨把他亲晕了就甩手走人，剩下李东赫张着两条腿在床上目瞪口呆，心想老子就这么几年青春年华你还不好好多上老子几回？  
他憋闷得冒了两个痘，约李帝努出来去网吧打游戏。李帝努正杀得两眼通红，喝了口水想润润嗓子，突然听见李东赫幽幽地问他：“你和渽民一周几次啊？”  
李帝努差点把水喷到屏幕上，一扭头就看见李东赫满脸都写着欲求不满。李东赫简单地抱怨了一番，李帝努挠挠头，最后得到了一个很自恋的结论：  
“可能这个还是要看个人魅力，渽民就很听我的话。”  
李东赫彻底傻眼了，认识了二十多年他第一次认识到李帝努原来有这么不要脸，在心里默默给罗渽民点了根蜡烛。

跟李帝努聊了等于白聊，但这个话题总不能草草跳过。李东赫只好发挥自己的聪明才智编了几句台词，讲给李敏亨听：“敏亨哥，做爱这种事情就是年轻的时候才舒服，要珍惜机会。俗话说的好，只有旱死的没有涝死的……”  
李敏亨皱起了眉：“这话是不是李帝努教你说的？”  
李东赫心说李帝努光记得不要脸了，这么睿智的发言当然是经过了我的天才加工。但他实在也不好意思把这种帽子往自己头上扣，只好点点头：“是啊。”  
李东赫就是个傻的，他根本不知道李敏亨在盘算些什么鬼东西。  
李敏亨不动声色地亲亲他的额头：“少跟李帝努往一起凑，他才该学学什么叫节制。”  
李东赫心里很惆怅，他想你倒是节制，可惜节制过了头……他不带什么希望地问了一句：“那今晚还做么？”  
李敏亨站起身，突然狡黠地笑了起来，答非所问：“家里还有裙子没有？”

被逼着穿上高中时排《春之觉醒》时的那条白裙子时李东赫想了很多，他一边想着自己为什么这么恋旧，过了这么多年裙子还不扔，一边想着自己这几年没胖也没长高，裙子居然还合体，一边又气急败坏地骂李敏亨：“男的都这么小心眼吗？这都多少年了！”  
全然不顾刚刚把自己也骂了进去。  
李敏亨一时色欲熏心，被骂了也不生气，只顾着把李东赫放倒在床榻上，再把手往他裙子底伸。李东赫感觉自己真的像是遇上了什么变态色狼，下意识地伸腿去踹他，李敏亨一把抓住了他的腿，似笑非笑地压上来：“能不介意吗，我要是跟罗渽民那么着你试试？”  
他的一只手放到了李东赫的两腿中间，李东赫立刻就软了下来，他喘了一声：“那是你活该……”  
李敏亨很快就连头都钻进了李东赫的裙底，讨好似的舔他。他的动作很生疏，但李东赫照样骨软筋酥，呼吸乱得一塌糊涂。他低头去看自己的白裙子，只见小腹处鼓得老高一块，李敏亨的头还在下面动作着，乍一看还以为是他怀孕了。李东赫就算脸皮再厚此时也羞耻地不行，他尾音直打颤：“别舔了，进来吧……”  
李敏亨把头从白裙子里探出来，只露出一双黑漆漆的眼睛，目不转睛地看着他：“我能不戴套吗？”他显然是憋坏了，瞳孔都渐渐露出一层绿来，像是盯着猎物的狼崽子。  
李东赫被他舔得也不好过，伸出手抚摸李敏亨的头，他今天刚洗过，没上发胶，摸起来很柔软。李东赫笑了：“怎么，不是说不戴套不健康吗？”  
李敏亨一下子就明白了他的意思，他迅速地摆脱了李东赫温柔的桎梏，爬上来专心致志地亲他的嘴唇：“我后悔了。”说完像是怕李东赫反悔似的，也没脱他的裙子，只是扒了内裤就直接顶进了他的身体。  
李东赫被他捅得深了，闷哼一声，忍不住条件反射地把往外推：“李敏亨你在外国吃的什么洋垃圾……怎么长得……”  
李敏亨抱着他不让他动，吸了吸鼻子笑道：“没什么啊。”  
这一幕未免太像李东赫有关于李敏亨的第一场春梦，他穿着裙子，李敏亨趴在他身上。不过没有鞭子，周围也并不昏暗，他们躺在李东赫自己家的卧室里，灯没关，有种白日宣淫的荒诞感。李东赫还记得女主角有点受虐倾向，便小声对李敏亨说话，用女式的称呼叫他哥哥，说哥哥不要心疼我了，再用力一点吧。  
然后李敏亨果然没有让他失望。  
最后的最后，李东赫被折腾得奄奄一息，他看了看一片狼藉的床单，心里想，太失策了，还是养生一点好。

9 尾声

新年时李东赫放了假，想着要不然趁这个机会把李敏亨牵回家给妈妈看一眼。他不想藏着瞒着了，每次妈妈打电话来李敏亨都不敢出声，生怕叫东赫妈知道他跟个男人在同居。李东赫倒总是很无语，他觉得有个室友也不是什么奇怪的事，李敏亨偏偏老是这么草木皆兵的。  
李敏亨摸了摸后脑勺，傻笑了两声：“我这不是，心虚嘛。”  
并不心虚的李东赫决定今年一定要给妈妈介绍李敏亨，反正伸头一刀缩头也是一刀。他买了保健品，还给妈妈买了几件新衣服，硬是把战战兢兢的李敏亨带回了家。

东赫妈看起来和实际年龄没有太大出入，只是头发白得有些厉害。她年纪大了以后对李东赫也温和了许多，不再像他小时候那么冷淡了。她看李东赫大包小包地拎东西回来，一个劲地埋怨他乱花钱，又摸摸自己的头发，说他还不如给自己带盒染发膏回来。  
李东赫笑了，他捏了捏妈妈的肩膀：“好，下次就给您带。”  
东赫妈却并未过问他带回来的李敏亨是谁，等吃完了饭李东赫才忐忑地跟妈妈坦白：“这位是我的……男朋友。”  
来之前李敏亨劝过他了，不说也没有关系，父母那一辈能接受这个的可能性实在微乎其微。李东赫还是坚持要这么做，他很轻描淡写地说，说不定我家就是个意外呢。但其实他可害怕了，比李敏亨害怕得多。他们一家曾经有三口人，妈妈知道爸爸是得了酗酒的病，那会觉得他也是得了同性恋的病吗？  
李东赫知道自己现在在做很任性的事情，他看着妈妈长着皱纹的脸，虽然还不算很老，但是不是已经很疲惫，经受不住这些了？东赫妈并没有她表面上看上去那么健康，她因为东赫爸酗酒，长期精神紧张，已经有了轻度的高血压和心动过缓。李东赫前所未有地觉得自己自私起来，有个不正常的丈夫已经够叫人难以忍受了，现在儿子也跑过来跟她说，妈我也不是正常人，他真怕她会崩溃。但李东赫内心深处的声音还是在流着泪说，你不是不正常啊，你这辈子唯一做错过的事就是和爸爸一样喝过酒，爱男人不是错事，爱李敏亨就更不是错事了，他那么好。  
东赫妈很长时间都没有说话，李东赫像是犯了罪一样在她面前低着头，等着她如何给自己判刑。良久她叹了口气，摸了摸儿子的头发，有些文不对题地说：  
“以前你爸爸喝醉的时候……我真的很生气，那天我什么都做不成，会花上一整天功夫来找他藏的酒瓶。就像是魔怔了一样，你爸爸得了酗酒的病，我和他一起病了，不过得的是控制欲太强的疯病。我想看着他，有段时间连工作都不想做了，就想着监督他不要喝酒。”她看看李东赫的脸，无奈地笑了一下。  
“但是不行啊，我还得养活咱们娘俩。我那时候真的很痛苦，自从你爸爸喝酒，这么多年我从来就没有开心过。但我做的一切都没有用，我发疯地找酒瓶也没有用，砸完了他还会买新的。但我花了好长时间才知道我不该去管这个，我做的都是些没用的事情。”  
“东赫，你小时候很乖，妈妈却总拿你撒气，你现在的事情妈妈也没有资格管你。何况管你也没有用，要我把自己的亲生儿子绑起来送去电击吗？那才是把你的一辈子都毁掉了，我不能叫你恨我。我只需要问你一个问题，儿子，你这样生活，会幸福吗？”  
她怜惜地看着自己唯一的儿子，李东赫终于伸手抱住了她，他从小到大从来也没有在妈妈怀里撒过娇，自然也从来没有拥抱过自己的妈妈。李东赫在听到妈妈说她从来都没有开心过的时候感到心脏一阵剧痛，他第一次发现自己怀里的这个女人居然这么瘦弱。他小声说：“妈我很幸福，我只有在他身边才能幸福……”  
东赫妈伸出胳膊拍了拍李东赫的后背，说那就好。  
李东赫松开手，问了她一个他一直以来都想知道的问题：“你还爱爸爸吗？”  
东赫妈笑了：“当然啊，你可能很难想象，就连他喝得最凶，最不省人事的那几年，我都是爱他的。只是爱情不能解决所有问题，我们之间光有爱情的话，还是过不到一起去。”

临走前李敏亨信誓旦旦地说自己比谁都喜欢东赫，一定会好好照顾他。李东赫一听就乐了，当着自己亲妈的面说这个？东赫妈不置可否，她早就过了相信一面之词的年纪，但还是鼓励性地对李敏亨点点头。  
出了家门李东赫轻松了很多，多年心结虽然很难彻底解开，但已经不再像从前那样压得他透不过气。像是又想起了什么，他跳到李敏亨怀里，搂住他的脖子：“你刚才是不是说比谁都喜欢我？”  
李敏亨看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，认账地点头：“对啊。”  
李东赫满意地朝他露出一口白牙：“那你这么喜欢我，能喜欢多久？”  
李敏亨亲了亲他的额头和眼睛，他在十七年零六个月前，2000年第一次见到李东赫时就已经准备好了答案。  
“一生一世”，他说。*

*最后一句有模仿霍乱时期的爱情最后一句的格式。 

番外2 李敏亨篇

和李东赫真正亲近起来是因为他养蚕，而我家恰好有一棵桑树，仅此而已。这样说起来，我俩的缘分似乎只是始于一场友好的交易和一点点无伤大雅的谎言。谎言当然不是我撒的，我只是写了张纸条，尽职地扮演一个什么也不懂的外国人，问他桌子上的那几只小东西到底是什么。  
他便骗我是毛毛虫。我觉得好笑，但也没有拆穿他。

我一开始觉得李东赫只是空有几分小聪明，长大后必定会失去灵气泯然众人矣。但一段时间后的相处否定了我之前的看法，这人的可爱完全源于他的善良。东赫有一颗金子做的心，人对弱小的生灵的态度就是在影射他们的本真。就像那几只蒙受了他悉心照顾的蚕，孤身在韩国的我，最早遇到的友好的一双手也是来自东赫。我对李东赫养的一切东西都毫无关心，我只是喜欢他照顾它们时脸上不自觉流露出的那份温柔。  
是的，东赫很温柔。就算他说话再怎么伶牙俐齿，行事再怎么风风火火，看出东赫的温柔也并不是什么困难的事情。更何况我有时候会觉得他和我一样寂寞。是错觉吗？那么年幼的东赫，看起来无忧无虑、养只蚕就心满意足的东赫，也会有烦恼吗？我的寂寞是因为无依无靠，亲人远在海外，留我独自在韩国漂泊。李东赫又是为什么？那时我尚且不知道原因。

初中时爸妈的婚姻走到了终结，他们决定从加拿大回韩国来办理离婚手续。爸妈离婚那天是圣诞节，我不知道他们为什么偏偏挑了这个日子，也可能他们根本不记得今天是圣诞节。他们还是那么相敬如宾，我在他们身上可以看到畅销书上关于组建和谐幸福家庭的一切要素，唯独看不到爱情。他俩都受过良好的教育，都很能挣钱，有时候我想这个世界还真是捉弄人，有爱情的人想要钱，有钱的人又想要爱情。  
他们很温和地问我想跟着爸爸还是妈妈，我想选谁其实都没什么区别，反正在韩国陪着我读书也不是他们。于是我说，随便吧。  
那天下了很大的雪，我在雪地里独自蹦蹦跳跳，等他们从民政局出来。吃完散伙饭后我说我想自己散步回去，他们点点头，嘱咐我一个人要注意安全，便开车走了。  
当时天已经渐渐黑了，出了热闹的商业区，路灯也稀少起来。我住的那个小区离市中心比较偏远，夜里也没什么人出门，显得很是荒凉。雪已经停了，但下得好厚，我深一脚浅一脚地在雪地里走，踉踉跄跄的，好像总也走不完，像是碰上了什么鬼打墙，我老是走不到光明温暖的地方去。也许我在十二月的寒冬想要这些就是在苛求了，连月光都冷冷的，洒在刚下的雪上又折射出新的光线来。雪积得实在太深，我连加快脚步都做不到。  
这样走着走着我路过了东赫的家，他的房间还亮着暖黄色的灯，看来应该还没睡。我不禁朝着那片灯光走过去，好像走过去就能摆脱这些无尽的黑暗，就能暖和起来。  
迷航的船只看到灯塔时的心情也不过如此。  
我敲了几下玻璃，东赫打开了窗户，应该是没想到我会来，有点惊讶地看着我。奉植钻进了我的怀里，我被它暖烘烘的身体包围着，倒是不冷了。东赫小小的房间里开足了暖气，也许是因为在雪地里跋涉了太久，我居然有些感动。看吧，下了大雪的韩国还有这种温暖的地方。我摸着奉植柔软的毛，对东赫说，圣诞快乐。

东赫很热心，别人求他帮的忙他多半会应下来。于是后来排《春之觉醒》的时候我也找到了东赫，他一边斜乜着我说“敏亨哥这样还真是省事啊”，一边还是答应了我。我一直觉得李东赫这样不好，明明帮了别人忙却还是要先损上对方两句，这样不会办了好事却不讨好吗？我想，这大概就是我们俩最大的区别了，我帮助别人是因为希望别人能记住我的好，东赫却只是想要解决别人的烦恼而已。  
我宣布了要排演《春之觉醒》的消息之后，同学们都很兴奋。有个个子小巧、平时很爱读书的女孩子跑过来，一脸敬慕地看着我，说：“谢谢你选了这个剧本，我们一定要让家长和老师都看看，缺乏了正确的性教育、对孩子一味恐吓命令会酿成怎样的恶果！”她戴着厚厚的啤酒瓶底一样的眼镜，说话的时候还举起了拳头，像个奋斗在第一线的女斗士。我对她微微笑了笑，心想，我只是为了集体活动的成绩好看一点，好申请加拿大的学校。  
是的，我高中毕业就要回加拿大去读书了。我在这里没什么可留恋的人，除了李东赫。但我相信那应该只是一时的戒断反应，过段时间就会好的。毕竟有几个人真的能和十几岁时的玩伴做一辈子好朋友呢？  
看来同学们对我排音乐剧的初衷寄予了厚望，并不知道我怀抱着多么功利的目的。这也不是什么坏事，毕竟有信仰的集体也更有凝聚力，更方便办事。我不知道东赫是怎么想的，但他很卖力地表演，第一次彩排我就知道我没有选错人，他是个小天才。下台后他没有卸妆就朝我奔过来，说出的却是无比犀利的几句话。他痛陈了我选他做女主角的几条庸俗理由，控诉我自己一个人做决定是多么专制的行为。我没法反驳，却只觉得他可爱。  
可爱的念头刚刚冒出来我就心里一惊，自己到底在想什么？  
正式演出结束后他过来亲我的脸，我没有拒绝，那样的场合下，亲一下也没什么大不了吧？毕竟我是这部剧的导演。  
可晚上的庆功宴上他偷偷来捂我的眼睛，说他喜欢我，就在我耳边。他的声音那么清楚，我连装傻的机会都没有，装醉也已经来不及了。然而就在他手掌营造的那片黑暗里，我什么都看不见，却突然看清了自己的真心：原来我也是喜欢东赫的。光是想到这句话都让我自己觉得震惊，原来我也会有喜欢的人，原来爱情也会在我这样干枯的心里生根发芽。但我能做的却只有将它连根拔起，因为我就要走了。我不忍心告诉东赫我是要永远地回到加拿大去，只好骗他我还会回来。我想，这只是一个善意的谎言，时间一长，他就会忘记李敏亨到底是谁了。

我在加拿大的大学生活过得很充实，我忙着上课，忙着去实验室，忙着社团活动，最正常不过了。我的英语说得还是很好，在韩国生活的十几年仿佛没有在我的身上留下什么痕迹。但就像中了什么蛊似的，我在心情很好时会想起东赫，在极度低落时会想起东赫，就连无所事事时也会想起东赫。直到一天夜里，我在久违的春梦中看到了东赫的脸，我吻他蜜色的、光滑的小腿，他只是笑，像一只温驯的小鹿。画面一转他突然站得离我很远，嘴巴开合着像是在对我说些什么，但声音都被风声吹散了，我什么都听不见。我着急地想往他的方向追几步，却动不了，然后梦境就结束了，一连几天都是如此。  
他说的像是，就这样吧，既然你不回来了。  
东赫是天使，天使才不会给我这种凡夫俗子下蛊呢，那我到底是怎么了呢？

毕业后我买了回韩国的机票，说打算回去看望一下朋友。我是行动派，说回去就回去了。只是那时我还没有想到，为什么我会对东赫这样念念不忘。我以为我只要看上东赫一眼，就能够丢下他，心无旁骛地回到加拿大来过一辈子。  
找到东赫是在一个酒吧里，他正在和李帝努纠缠不清，李帝努甚至还亲了他一下。我顿时觉得自己回来也许是个错误，他可能已经忘记了我开始了新的生活。但当我走到他们面前时，东赫又惊又喜的表情给了我希望，我不知道该说些什么，反倒是东赫先开了口。  
他只是对我笑了一下，我心里那些早就枯死的属于爱情的幼苗就瞬间活了过来，并迅速地长出了长长的枝蔓，立刻盘踞了我的整个心脏。又或者我从来也没有忍心扼死过它们，它们的生命力又太过顽强，一直活到了今天。  
他对我说，“奉植很想你。”  
那一刻我终于明白我一直以来牵挂的到底是什么，原来它根本无药可救，而我很高兴它无药可救。我在心里对自己说：  
我不走了，我再也不走了。

-fin.-


End file.
